30 Kisses For Sakura & Eiji
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. A 30 fic series featuring Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka and lots of kisses. Originally for the 30 Kisses livejournal fic community.
1. Kiss The Girl

Title: "Kiss The Girl"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #1, "look over here"

Disclaimer: The characters of GouGou Sentai Boukenger and the song "Kiss The Girl" don't belong to me. Boukenger belongs to the Toei Company of Japan and the song "Kiss The Girl" belongs to Disney.

Summary: Sakura and Eiji have their very first date and are a little nervous. So, Souta decides to take matters into his own hands and get them to kiss.

"Delicious." Eiji said as he finished his parfait. "I've never had chocolate before."

"I'm glad you liked it." Sakura said, smiling. "So where would you like to go now?"

"Anywhere but a bookstore." Eiji muttered as he thought back to getting caught in a bookshop by Souta earlier in the week. Souta had caught him reading a copy of some generic dating handbook had teased him endlessly about it, even after they left the bookstore.

Sakura giggled and gave him a sparkling smile. Eiji returned it shyly and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the tone of his GouGou Changer going off.

Looking around a bit, Eiji opened the Henshin brace and spoke into it. "This is Eiji," he said.

"Eiji!" Souta's came booming out of the brace. "I have an idea on where you can take Sakura!"

Eiji sighed, wary of trusting Souta. "What is it?" He asked.

"Take Sakura to the Shinagawa Aquarium." Souta suggested. "She is the Deep Adventurer, after all. She'll enjoy that."

"Would you like that, Sakura?" Eiji asked, looking up at her.

"The Aquarium would be lovely." Sakura replied, her dark eyes glowing with happiness. "But Eiji, when did you start taking dating advice from Souta?"

"He just began to give it to me," Eiji replied. He really didn't want to tell Sakura about Souta catching him with a book on dating or how Souta had declared himself Eiji's coach for wooing Sakura.

"I still can't believe that you didn't' take my fashion advice." Souta went on, forgetting all about Sakura's presence. "All I did was offer you some nice clothes for your date."

Eiji's face as a dark scarlet. "Stuff it, Souta!"

Sakura only raised her eyebrow in response to the conversation. _Now what exactly would a man who regularly goes on strenuous adventures in leather pants and jewelry know about date fashion?_ Sakura wondered as she paid the tab.

Frustrated, Eiji shut off his GouGou Changer and then turned back to Sakura. His face was still scarlet. "So, would you like to go to the aquarium with me?"

Her smile was gentle and kind and the flush slowly left Eiji's cheeks.

"I would love to." She replied.

Easily the best part of the tour of the aquarium was the tunnel water tank, a 22-meter tank that allowed visitors to observe the fish from a 180-degree perspective. It was like being underwater.

"Look at all the fish." Eiji murmured. "I've never seen so many fish before in my life. This tunnel seems to go on forever."

"Yeah, it's really something, isn't it?" Sakura said, as they walked along, admiring all the different species of fish. "But it's small compared to the ocean. There must be ten times as many fish in the ocean and at least 2 or 3 times as many species…" Sakura began to fall into a little lecture.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Souta muttered, watching them from a hidden spot. "Could he be more clueless?" He smirked, glad he'd brought along his guitar. "Good thing I brought this along. I just knew that I would need it. If Eiji won't kiss Sakura voluntarily, he'll need some encouragement"

"Oh, look over there at the clownfish, Eiji." Sakura pointed to a little corner of the colorful coral reef and the beautiful anemones. There were little clownfish swimming among them. "Aren't they cute?"

Souta smirked and began to strum his guitar, taking a little inspiration from Disney. He took a deep breath and he began to sing…in the most heavily accented English one had ever heard.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Sakura was fuming from the moment she heard Souta start to sing. _Who invited him?_ She thought angrily. _Who does he think he is? The romance expert?_ Although she had to admit that his song choice was very interesting. Killing him would have to wait.

Eiji was confused. He wasn't sure if he should thank Souta for trying to encourage a romantic moment or two or throttle him to tagging along. He may not have looked like he was, but Eiji was listening. He did like Sakura a lot. She was beautiful, smart, and confident, everything a man could possibly want in a woman. But how could he show her that he liked her?

_She already knows that you like her, Takaoka!_ He scolded himself. _Kissing her shouldn't be rocket science!_

Sakura smiled a little sadly. Eiji was obviously very uncomfortable with being out with her. _Maybe this date was a bad idea,_ she thought to herself.

Their eyes met again as they walked along, and then they looked away from one another. Sakura felt a flush creeping up into her cheeks as she admired him watching the fish. Eiji was handsome, intelligent, and he had some sort of aura of mystery about him. There was something dangerous, yet exciting about him. She liked it. It was…intriguing.

Sakura was suddenly yanked out of her chain of thought as she felt Eiji take her small, battle-worn hand in his larger one and give it a squeeze. She looked up at him in surprise.

His smile was soft and warm and Sakura felt her heart melt. _He really is too cute._

_YES!_ Souta thought. 'It's working!' He kept singing, hoping to encourage the moment as best as he could.

Sakura allowed herself to drown in Eiji's deep rich brown eyes and he looked into hers. He was surprised at the openness and warmth he saw in them. She took his other hand in hers and they stood there for a moment, bathed in the blue reflecting light of the underwater tanks.

At first, Eiji had thought of Sakura strictly as the strict, slightly overbearing, stick in the mud, stern and serious sub-chief. She rarely smiled (although based on how much she'd been smiling lately, he didn't quite believe that anymore) and sometimes treated him as though he didn't know anything, but he knew that he deserved it. He didn't know everything about the whole SGS business, after all. He needed someone to show him the way. She was beautiful, strong and she had not only helped him, but she'd kicked Quester butt on his behalf. Girls like Sakura Nishihori didn't come along every day, he knew that much.

He got lucky.

Sometimes, Eiji, at least in Sakura's eyes, behaved like a little boy. He could be loud and abrasive one moment, then all shy and awkward the next. It could almost be annoying, but when it was him, it wasn't. With Eiji, it was kind of cute.

For the couple, the moment could not have been more perfect.

Souta was cheering inside.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Eiji leaned his head down at the exact moment that Sakura tilted her head up and their lips met first in a gentle, chaste kiss, and that evolved into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Sakura allowed her arms to slip around his shoulder and she could feel his arms encircling her slim waist.

For the moment, the outside world seemed to fade away and Souta did a fierce little dance of victory. He smirked and then left, making sure not to let them see him.

The kiss ended slowly, the lip contact breaking, but they wouldn't let each other go.

Sakura smiled at Eiji and he returned her smile, pressing his forehead against her own.

"You know, Eiji…" Sakura began, looking up adoringly at him, "I have the feeling that this could be the beginning of a wonderful relationship."


	2. Letters

Title: "Letters"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #2 "letter"

Disclaimer: Boukenger belongs to me the moment Kaze No Shizuka decides to take Souta out on a date The Utada Hikaru song "Letters" doesn't' belong to me, either.

Summary: Sakura has never been very good at saying what she means. But, she has always been very good at _writing_ what she means.

_Ah.. I want to hear you voice _

_Ah.. on the phone and in my dreams _

_Ah.. but I was never any good at talking to you _

_so every time I just write it in a letter_

There was a box under the bed in Sakura's room. There was nothing remarkable about this box. It was medium sized, pink and marked "Private". It may not have looked like much, but to Sakura, it was more priceless than all the treasure in the world.

Within this box sat a diary that Sakura wrote letters to the men she loved. It was mostly filled with letters to Satoru Akashi. The letters spoke of an unrequited crush and a longing for him to allow something other than adventure in his life. As time went on, the love letters to Chief tapered off and she began to write letters to Eiji. The letters started off as writings of a simple crush but as time, and her relationship with Eiji continued, they began to speak of true love and a desire for a future with him.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Sakura and Eiji married and the box with the diary came with her. Sakura gave birth to her first child, a daughter named Kei and Sakura wrote about how happy she was that her dream for a happy, peaceful future and a child came true.

The years passed by and Sakura and Eiji grew old and eventually, they passed away.

When Sakura passed away, Kei, found the diary, still tucked under the bed in its normal box.

Curious at the diary, Kei opened it and read a letter marked "October 1, 2006"

_Today, I said goodbye to my old love. I closed the door on my love for Chiefu and I opened the door on my love for Eiji. He risked his life to keep Gai and Rei from me and we shared a kiss tonight. It was the most magical moment of my life. In that one moment, it was like our hearts and our souls were opened and laid bare before one another. And then, I knew…that Eiji Takaoka…the Dazzling Adventurer, the Ashu Watcher…was my soul mate._


	3. Kiss Or Kiss

Title: "Kiss Or Kiss"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #3 "jolt"

Disclaimer: Boukenger will become mine the day Natsuki and Masumi get married on screen. The Nana Kitade song, "Kiss Or Kiss" (I'm using its English version) doesn't belong to me either.

_Kiss! Kiss! I really want you to kiss! _

_Hug me more, Feel me more, love me more _

_Than your words can say _

_Stare at me from deep in your heart _

_Am I truly the only one you adore?_

_Let me know with you eyes. _

_And until I melt, KISS OR KISS_

"Now what did I tell you?" Eiji said as SirenBuilder came to a complete stop at the edge of Tokyo Bay. "Isn't the view from up here amazing?"

"Well, I have to admit that the view is gorgeous." Sakura said as Eiji helped her climb out of the mecha's cockpit and on top of Siren Builder's head. "But, really, Eiji we shouldn't use the GoGo Vehicles for personal reasons."

"Need I remind you of how we put Marine to good use last night?" Eiji half-teased as he kissed Sakura's cheek and neck, causing her to giggle.

"Well, that was mixing business with a little pleasure…and I WAS going to show you how to drive it." It took Sakura a moment to regain her composure as she sat down on top of Siren Builder's massive head. "I think it would be practical if you learned how to operate the other GoGo Vehicles. Just in case one of us can't operate it."

"You just wanted to get me alone in Marine…. thousands of feet under the ocean…just the two of us…and the radio turned off for complete privacy." Eiji kissed Sakura again, holding her close to his larger body. "If that isn't a recipe for making out…"

"And who told you?" Sakura asked, giggling.

"Souta…he's not gong to rest until he sees us standing at the altar." Eiji replied as he picked up the small basket he'd brought with him. "I think he's getting ahead of himself. I don't have marriage on my mind. It's too soon. Right now, all I want to do is enjoy the relationship. " He gave Sakura a small smile and then sat down lotus style on the head and spread a small silver blanket out in front of him. "Come, sit."

"You planned a picnic?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows going up in surprise.

"It's not much. Just salad and sushi... and…" He paused and looked up at her. "Do you like tomato juice?"

She smiled. "It's fine. I just have to be careful not to spill." Sakura stood and looked around, taking in the beautiful sight of Tokyo at night. "The city looks so beautiful. It's like a box full of stars."

"I've always liked Tokyo at night." Eiji said. "Do you like tuna rolls?"

Sakura sat down next to Eiji. "I love tuna rolls! How did you know?"

"Well, Souta and his well of information ate good for something." Eiji admitted, handing Sakura a sushi plate and some chopsticks. "Although, I did have to pry it out of him."

"You didn't choke him or something, did you?" Sakura asked as she ate a tuna roll. "Because I remember that you threatened to do that to him after our first date."

"All I said was that if Souta even so much as thought about following us on a date again, I was going to take that silver chain he wears on his hip and choke him with it." Eiji muttered.

"Souta-kun was just trying to help." Sakura said as she fed Eiji a cucumber roll. "Since you and I were too shy to initiate romance ourselves, we needed some help."

"Heavily accented singing in English, and bad singing on top of that, is not my idea of romance."

"I thought it was kind of sweet." Sakura replied, stifling a giggle. "Although, I would like to know what on earth was he talking about when he mentioned that he offered to lend you some clothes."

"By clothes he meant a pair of his infamous leather pants." Eiji muttered. "I could fit into them, but I couldn't WALK in them. How does he do t?"

"Practice." Sakura answered. "I imagine he's been practicing walking in them." She giggled. ""You should have worn them. I bet you'd have looked cute."

Eiji blushed and dug into his seaweed salad.

"Was that a blush I saw?" Sakura teased.

He didn't respond and took a swig of his juice prompting Sakura to lift her can of tomato juice.

"A toast." Sakura said. "A toast to our relationship."

"To our relationship." Eiji replied as they clinked their cans together and when their fingers brushed together, they both could have sworn they felt a small electric jolt. It was even better and a little more intense than the one they'd felt when they kissed.

Her head was spinning. So was his.

There was a pause between them and Sakura pressed a kiss to Eiji's cheek. "Thank you for the nice date." She said.

"It's not over yet."

"Oh, I know…but thank you anyway."


	4. Beauty & The Ashu

Title: "Beauty And The Ashu"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #4, "Our Distance & That Person"

Disclaimer: When Eiji catches Gai and Rei in the act in Quester Robo, Boukenger becomes mine. The song "Final Distance", by Utada Hikaru doesn't belong to me, either.

Summary: Eiji would do anything for his beloved Sakura. The Questers know this and decide to use it to their advantage.

Important Author Note: The 30kisses fics from this point onwards will reflect different points in Sakura & Eiji's relationship. The ending will reveal why. Also, the idea for this came from reading Dany's "Satoru & Eiji Universe" fic, so props to her. This one's for her.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Together, let's gaze at this distance_

_If we do it now, we can make it_

_We can start over, I want to put it into words_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Along the way, even this distance_

_Will become something we can embrace_

_We should stay together, I wanna be with you after all_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Cuz I know this can't be forever_

_We can start over, just you and me_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Cuz I know this can't be forever_

_We should stay together, just you and me_

_I need to be with you _

-"Final Distance", Utada Hikaru

Eiji remembered Sakura screaming as Marine crashed to the ground and she was knocked unconscious. He remembered the black figure of Gai emerging from the flames that were engulfing the GoGo vehicle, Sakura in his arms.

He remembered the terror and fear that engulfed his heart at the sight of his beloved Sakura in the arm of his most hated enemy…the demon that had taken Kando away from his son. He remembered the hate and rage he felt. And he remembered how much he wanted to know what the hell they wanted with her.

Three hours later, they found out why.

Gai and Rei beamed a video from an abandoned warehouse. It showed Sakura, bound in a chair, Gai and Rei on either side of her. Eiji clenched his fists at the sight.

"Takaoka descendant, this is a challenge for you." Gai said. "If you want to save your lady friend…" He held up a flask with a dark colored liquid inside. "You will join us as Ashu."

"NO!" Sakura shrieked. "Eiji, don't listen! It's not worth it!"

Rei slapped Sakura. "Silence, woman." He snarled.

The knots in Eiji's stomach grew tighter. Gai had already stolen Eiji's father from him. He wasn't going to let Gai take Sakura from him as well.

The others watched in silence, all silently pondering what to do.

"You have until sunset." Gai said. "Otherwise, BoukenPink dies."

Eiji looked at his friends, his comrades and they all looked at him in silence.

"You can't seriously be considering their challenge." Satoru said. "Eiji is your humanity really worth the love of a woman?"

"Women like Sakura don't come along every day, right?" Eiji replied. "Well, then, it will be worth it."

"Ei-chan…don't go!" Natsuki latched onto her friend to stop him from leaving. "You heard her. Don't listen to the Quester."

"I have to go." Eiji murmured. "I have to save Sakura…and you can't come with me."

"Eiji…" Satoru began.

"NO!" Eiji stood up and left. He wouldn't hear of it.

He was going to rescue the love of his life. Sakura was more precious to him than any treasure and she was worth his humanity.

If there was ever a time during her tenure as a Boukenger in which she had been more afraid for her life, Sakura couldn't think of it. She'd been captured by the Quester, tied down to a chair and slapped around a little. Now, her boyfriend was coming to throw his humanity away for her.

She was scared beyond comprehension. The Quester, those sneaky bastards, might decide to kill her anyway even after Eiji became Ashu. Or worse, they could make him kill her. _I did NOT go through so much crap to die like this! I did NOT! _She thought angrily, struggling.

"Sit tight, BoukenPink." Gai crowed. "I'm sure that your knight in silver spandex will be here any moment to rescue you."

_No, Eiji, please…don't come. Don't throw your humanity away for me! I'm not worth it… _Sakura had a hunch her thoughts were meaningless, but she wouldn't give up on them.

She wanted to cry, she really did, but she wouldn't let Gai and Rei see her cry. They'd torture her if they did, she was positive.

Suddenly, the warehouse door came crashing in as she heard the familiar wail of GoGo Police and it drove right through the wall.

"Eiji!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, I'm here!" Eiji jumped out of Police as BoukenSilver and immediately de-henshinned. He faced Gai & Rei angrily. "Let her go."

Gai held up the flask. "First the potion. Then we'll let BoukenPink go."

Sakura shook her head desperately. _NO!!!_

Eiji took the flask from Gai and then looked at Sakura. _Forgive me, Sakura, for whatever it is I'm about to do._ He uncorked the flask and drank the foul tasting potion.

Sakura was immediately cut free and she fell forward. "NO!" She shrieked, getting up to her feet and running towards her love.

Gai shot at her feet and Sakura fell forward. "NO!" she cried again.

Eiji screamed then and fell to his knees and Sakura could only watch in horror as his body began to shake.

When he looked at her, his eyes were glowing an eerie green. "Sakura, get away…." He rasped. "Please…" There was a purplish mark slowly making itself seen under his right eye.

She shook her head. Even if she wanted to get away, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond.

His hair slowly turned from hazelnut brown with a white stripe to pure white and his eyes began to glow.

Sakura was near tears. She couldn't watch this anymore and she tried to block out the sounds of his growling and roaring. i This can't be happening! /i 

Fangs appeared in his mouth and Eiji roared much louder now.

"Kill her!" Gai ordered his new slave. "You're already an Ashu. Now, kill the wretched woman!"

Slowly, Ashu Eiji approached the terrified Sakura, growling.

Tears glistened in the Deep Adventurer's eyes as she forced herself to her feet. If Chiefu could get Eiji to beat this curse, so could she.

"Eiji, PLEASE, listen to me." Sakura pleaded. "Focus on me. Don't do this…don't give up your humanity."

She suspected that he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. She would bring him back to her or die trying. He advanced, but Sakura stood her ground. She'd survived the military. She could get through this.

"Fight the Ashu! You may have Ashu blood, but your heart is human!" Sakura cried. "Fight it, Eiji! Fight it for yourself! For your future! Not just for me!" Her hand slowly slid over her stomach. _For our unborn child… and OUR future._

Eiji dove on her and Sakura ducked, trying hard not to get herself hurt.

"Eiji, please!" She cried. "Come back to me!" She felt more apart from him than ever now. They were separated by only a few feet and yet, the distance between the couple seemed like they were spread clear across the country. _Damn these Quester!_

"Oh, he's going to come back to you, alright!" Gai growled.

Sakura was confused and she looked at Gai for a brief second.

Suddenly, she felt Eiji's hands around her neck and she began to choke. _NO!_

Ashu-Eiji was much stronger than she thought he'd be and Sakura began to black out a little. "Eiji…please…" She whimpered. "Don't do this."

Suddenly, she could look into his eyes and she could see something human in them. The hands let go and Sakura almost fell to the ground. Sakura stood up slowly, her legs shaking.

Ashu-Eiji was staring at her with glowing white eyes and Sakura swallowed.

He moved towards her slowly and Sakura, acting on impulse, threw herself on him and kissed him deeply. "I love you…" she whispered against his lips.

The effect was almost instantaneous and slowly, Eiji began to return her kiss, becoming himself again.

"NO!" Gai and Rei cried.

Sakura opened one eye to see and she could see his hair slowly turning light brown again. The mark was gone. She could feel his fangs retract. She'd done it!

Sakura smirked in triumph. _I WIN!_

Eiji made a low noise in his throat as the kiss broke and they faced the Quester.

They didn't need to say anything to one another, Sakura just took out her Accellular and went "Ready."

"Ready.." Eiji opened the GoGo Changer.

"Boukenger!"  
"GoGo Changer!"

"Start Up!"

"The Deep Adventurer, BoukenPink!"

"The Dazzling Adventurer, BoukenSilver!"

Gai and Rei wasted no time in pulling out their weapons and attacking the couple.

But, Sakura and Eiji were ready for them.

Twilight had fallen by the time the two made it back to the SGS Museum and for a little while all they could do was stand in the courtyard, staring at one another.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Eiji asked, playing with his hair.

"How could I forget? You nearly got killed because of Gai and I kicked his butt on your behalf and the we learned that we liked each other." She replied.

"And our love for each other grew from there." He supplied.

Sakura placed her hand over her stomach. "Well, our love is about to grow a little more." She murmured.

Eiji was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Sakura gave her boyfriend a warm smile. "I went to see the Doctor yesterday." She began. "And she told me something I thought you might want to know."

He was now very confused. "What did she tell you?" He noticed that Sakura seemed to take on a warm glow as she spoke, her dark eyes sparkling.

Gingerly, Sakura took Eiji's hand and placed it over her stomach. Her smile grew wider. "Eiji…I'm pregnant."

Eiji's jaw dropped. "You…..you're….you're…YOU'RE WHAT?!"

_Please tell me that his father explained the Miracle of Life to him. _Sakura thought. "I'm pregnant." She said. "You DO know what that means, don't you?"

He nodded, slowly. "I'm going to be a father." He murmured. "Oh, my god! OH MY GOD!"

Sakura smiled. "I knew you'd be happy."

Eiji grinned. "Oh, I am happy, but this sort of trumps what I was going to ask you."

Now, Sakura was confused. "What do you mean?"

Eiji didn't answer, instead he knelt down before Sakura and pulled a silver ring with a pink stone on it out of his pocket. "Nishihori Sakura, will you marry me?"


	5. Marine

Title: "Marine"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #5 "ano sa…" ("Hey, you know")

Disclaimer: Boukenger is not mine and neither is Sade's "No Ordinary Love"

Summary: Sometime in the two months that Sakura & Eiji have been dating, Sakura went out and started doing things she doesn't normally do.

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_This is no ordinary love_

_No ordinary love_

_When you came my way_

_You brightened every day_

_With your sweet smile_

Sakura had begun to insist that Eiji learn the ins and outs of the other 10 GoGo Vehicles just in case he would ever have to drive them should one of the Boukengers be incapacitated. "It's practical." She'd told Akashi.

But, Eiji knew otherwise. In the two months since he and Sakura had become a couple, Sakura would often suggest that they sneak off and take care a few SGS-Related things. They would often be gone for long periods of time and come back together. Sakura would be stone faced and serious as always, and Eiji would be oddly happy.

Overall, Eiji was pleased. He'd begun to see a different side of Sakura emerge, a side that was learning to have fun and enjoy life….especially very long hours spent in the elevators, the salon (when it was empty), and the various GoGo Vehicles. He enjoyed seeing her smile more, watching her beautiful eyes sparkle.

One afternoon, Eiji crept in the salon and found Sakura sitting in there, working on her laptop, filling out some papers. Carefully, Eiji snuck up behind her and slid his arms around her slim waist, pressing her petite body against his stronger one and gave her neck a playful kiss.

Sakura gasped in mock surprise. "Oh, Eiji!" She murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Whatcha doing?" Eiji asked, peeking over Sakura's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Some paperwork." She said. "I'm almost done."

"I see." He said. "Do you want to…get away when you're done?"

Sakura smirked. "How does that lesson in learning how to operate GoGo Marine sound to you?"

His eyes lit up. "Sounds like fun."

Sakura closed her laptop, stood up and pulled him out of the room. "Come on then…let's go."

Eiji made a mental note to himself to pay closer attention to the Specifications of the GoGo Vehicles from now on. He'd pretty much seen every single one in action in some form or another and yet, they still managed to impress him…especially Sakura's main vehicle, GoGo Marine.

Sakura had let him sit in her chair and she carefully guided his movements, showing him where to put his hands and the like and how to guide Marine as it made its way across the Pacific Ocean.

"Careful now." She said as Eiji pulled back a lever that would extend one of Marine's two arms.

"This is easy." Eiji said as he maneuvered the huge vehicle. "Thanks for teaching me."

He couldn't tell if she was smiling behind her helmet. "You're welcome. Now, I want to show you something special." A flick of a few switches, the radio fell silent and the cockpit was temporarily plunged into darkness. A few more minutes of driving and the cockpit was suddenly bathed in light.

"Welcome to the Great Barrier Reef!" Sakura announced, as the vehicle surfaced in a world of sunlight and color. Eiji's jaw dropped. He was surrounded by a beautiful coral reef full of fish of all shapes sizes and colors. It reminded him of the tunnel tank at the aquarium where they'd had their first date.

"Oh, Sakura, this is AMAZING." Eiji remarked as he took it all in. "Did you bring me all the way here to show me this?"

Sakura de-henshinned and nodded, her smile brightening the whole cockpit.

Eiji de-transformed and smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. "Why Sakura Nishihori-sama, this isn't like you."

She smirked. "Even Sub-Chiefs want to have a little fun." And with that she devoured his mouth with her lips, pressing him against the chair.

The Dazzling Adventurer was so surprised at the action that he froze in place and then his lips curled up into a smile. Gently, he pushed Sakura away and let his hand creep up her back and into her hair, deftly removing the band that held it up in its usual style and running his hands through the black silk.

He smiled appreciatively at her. "Hey, you know that you are so beautiful, right?" He murmured. "How in the world can you say that you're not a cute woman?" His eyes shone with warmth and affection.

Sakura smiled weakly at him and she gave him a gentle kiss. "You are quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that, right?"

Eiji smiled. "And I thought that spot belonged to Akashi."

"It was…and then I met you." She sounded a little sad. "Besides, Chiefu will never love anything other than adventuring. I was silly for thinking he'd ever see me as more than just his Sub-Chief."

He stroked her cheek. "I can understand why you like him so much. Akashi is handsome, intelligent, and brave…. everything a woman could ever want. Sadly, he's already found his true love."

"Adventuring." Sakura replied, not really wanting to think about it. Akashi had unknowingly broken her heart. "And I always thought he would want to have children and have a house full of little adventurers." She chuckled. "I was wrong."

Eiji returned her sad smile. "If it means anything to you, I could thank him for falling in love with adventuring. If he hadn't, I don't think you and I would have been possible." He continued to stroke her hair, reveling in the soft texture. Suddenly sensing that she was about to cry, he pressed his lips to hers again. The kiss was soft and chaste, unlike the passionate one that they'd shared earlier.

The kiss ended and Eiji almost whimpered at the loss of her lips until he heard the sound of a zipper coming undone. The next thing he knew, Sakura, sans her pink SGS jacket was on his lap again, kissing him with all the passion she possessed. He was pleasantly surprised by her eagerness, even more so when he found his silver jacket slowly sliding off his body and her eagerly pressing herself against him. It wasn't sexual in anyway, he knew that much, it was just the fire of newborn passion.

And he was more than happy to return her kiss, reveling in the smell, the feel, and the reality that Sakura was there, with him, in his arms and that they were falling in love.


	6. Pink & Silver

Title: Pink & Silver

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #6 (the space between dream and reality)

Disclaimer: Boukenger does not belong to me and neither does the Sailor Moon song "You're Just My Love".

Rating: R for sexual situations

_I look up at the moonlit sky,_

_and seeing your image there..._

_I close my eyes and will whisper your name_

_Tears are like ripples in crystal _

_My heart is being filled with loneliness_

_Even though(if), how distantly we are separated, my love... _

_Our hearts now can shine as one_

_You are just my love_

_I want to be at your side, to gaze at each other _

_Please grant this wish..._

_I want to fall asleep, holding you in my arms_

_Because I want to share our sorrows in the same night, and to believe in love_

The rain came pouring down in sheets, and was followed by thunder and Sakura's eyes shot open when she first heard it. She had never liked thunder, for the sound of it always struck an uneasy nerve with her and drove out any soothing effects the rain had. She sighed and sat up in bed, shivering slightly at the damp chill in the air.

_It's so cold in here._ She thought to herself, switching on the lamp on her bedside table and throwing on her pink sleeping yukata over her camisole and lounge pants. _I'd better find someone to take care of the heating problem or else I'll freeze to death._

Sighing wearily, she went over to the telephone and was about to dial the number for maintenance when there was a knock at the door of her room.

_It's 2 in the morning! Who could that be at this hour?_

Arming herself with a small blade, Sakura crept to the door and slowly opened it.

A rain soaked and shivering Eiji was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Eiji!" Sakura cried. "You're soaking wet! What are you doing here at this hour?"

Eiji didn't respond, except to wrap his arms around her, pull her close and kiss her with all the passion his blood possessed.

He was wet, cold and all he seemed to care about was the warmth and nearness of her. All too soon, the kiss ended and he murmured. "I went out for a walk to think about you and me and I realized that I didn't need to wander the earth to find my own treasure. I already had it right here. I found it when I found you."

Sakura's heart felt as though it had expanded in her chest. He might as well have just confessed his love for her. She sighed. "You're all wet. You're going to catch cold."

Sakura shut the door behind him and watched as Eiji slowly peeled off his silver jacket and his damp black t-shirt. At that point she remembered the chill and went to call for someone to fix the heating. Just as she placed her hand on the telephone, she felt slightly damp, yet warm arms encircle her waist and a small pink box came into her vision.

"Happy anniversary, Sakura." Eiji whispered into her ear. "We've been together for one full year. I was out getting you this."

Sakura's eyes lit up as she took the box. "Oh, Eiji, you shouldn't have!" Giggling, she unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a pink and gold sakura blossom pendant. Engraved on the back was the hirigana for her own name. "Wow…it's beautiful. Eiji, thank you." She smirked and then gave him a look. "You know, if this was from anyone but you, I would call it cheesy."

Eiji just smiled and lifted the necklace out of the box, fastening it around Sakura's neck. "Perfect." He murmured, kissing her cheek. "It suits you."

Her smile lit up the entire room. "You went out in the rain at this hour just to get me this present?"

"I had to pick it up." He said, running his hand through her hair. "I'd ordered it a while ago, but it wasn't ready until today. Just in time for our anniversary….which is today."

"I didn't think you'd remember." Sakura murmured.

"I never forget anything." He kissed her shoulder. There was a pause and then he murmured four words that gave Sakura such joy that her heart felt like it was about to burst from the happiness of it all.

"I love you, Sakura." The words were soft and barely audible. "I have for so long, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you before…I was afraid that when you learned how I felt, you'd leave."

"Why did you think I would leave?" Sakura asked.

"Because I thought that you would find it inappropriate that a fellow Boukenger had fallen in love with another." He admitted. "I didn't think that the Sub-Chief would ever even love me back."

"When Chiefu recruited me, he told me that everyone had their own treasure and that it was up to them to go and seek it. For a long time, I've been looking for something. I was never sure what it was that I wanted. When I realized that we had feelings for one another, I realized that I was just like every other single woman on the planet. I was a princess looking for her Prince."

Eiji turned to look at her at the same moment she looked at him and their dark brown eyes locked on each other.

"And now…" Sakura caressed his face, her fingers grazing the hazelnut strands. "I know that you are my Prince." She giggled. "And now, I've caught him."

"You already had me…you've had me since the moment you told me about SGS."

"You actually enjoyed that?"

"No, I just enjoyed hearing you speak. You have such a lovely voice."

Sakura's face turned a light pink and she turned around to face him. She opened her mouth to speak and she froze at the sight of him looking at her with such intensity in his dark eyes.

"Sakura…" He murmured.

"Eiji…" She whispered. On her lips, his name sounded like prayer, as though she was worshipping a saint in a church, or kneeling before a shrine, asking for blessings. He savored the way in which she said it. He could almost feel the desire in her voice and before she had a chance to react, he gathered her into his arms and pressed her to him, kissing her lips.

Sakura pressed herself against him, running her fingers through his hair. This kiss was so different from their previous kisses. There was passion there, fire and a desire that had burned within them for so long that it had been buried beneath the masks of professionalism they wore when out in public.

Somewhere along the way, Eiji's brain shut off and his hands deftly removed the slash on her pink yukata and the robe slid off her frame, falling to the ground in a pink puddle. Sakura's arms ran along his bare arms and his broad, strong shoulders.

Eiji's hands ran up under her camisole, caressing the smooth skin of her back. Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, she lifted her arms and he gently removed the blush pink garment from her body.

Moving quickly, Sakura removed his white belt, tossed it aside and worked on his black slacks, somehow, without breaking lip contact, they came off.

The next thing, Sakura knew, she was lying flat on her back on her bed, she was naked and Eiji was kissing her into oblivion.

She didn't care. All she cared about was that he was here with her and that they loved each other. It was all that mattered.

When morning came, Sakura had long forgotten about the chill in her room. Warm sunshine came through her window, warming her bare skin as she lay in Eiji's arms, feeling more content that she ever had before.

They were sitting up, embracing, wrapped in soft pink sheets, Eiji's chin on her shoulder, his fingers lightly caressing her back. She was resting her head on his shoulder, running her fingers along his lightly muscled arms. His skin felt so warm and soft to her touch.

The night had passed in a strange blur of touches, caresses, moans and words of love and praise. Sakura had thought that she had dreamed the whole thing, since the space between dream and reality had blurred so much.

"This is wonderful." Sakura murmured, tracing a finger over the scar on his shoulder. "I want to stay here with you, just like this, forever."

"Sooner or later, we're going to have to get out of bed and face the world." Eiji pointed out. "This can't last forever."

She kissed his shoulder blade and neck and sighed. "Well, then, let's make it last." She detached herself from him and laid across a ray of sunshine, glowing in the warm light.

Eiji chuckled. "I love you, know that right?"

She giggled. "I know…I love you, too."

He leaned in for a kiss and she pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms around his body, reveling in his warmth and the nearness of him.

If they never got out of bed again, that was enough for them.


	7. Expecting Expectations

Title: "Expecting Expectations"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #9 "Dash"

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Kei Nishihori-Takaoka. The BoA song "Every Heart" isn't mine, either.

Summary: Sakura, now seven months pregnant with her first child, becomes worried about the Ashu Blood in her infant.

_When so many tears are shed,_

_Perhaps every heart becomes honest. _

_When someone's thoughts are felt, _

_It could be enough for every heart._

_In the long, long night, I was afraid, _

_And I prayed to the stars_

_Within time, as it goes 'round and 'round, _

_We'll search out love. We want to be even stronger, _

_And so today we look up to the great sky. _

_When we meet with such smiling faces, _

_Every heart steps forth into a dream. _

_People go beyond their sorrows,_

_Every heart sleeps with a look of happiness._

_Someday, someday, each and every spirit Will be able to be at peace._

_Within time, as it goes 'round and 'round,_

_We live and learn of things. _

_And as we do, we laugh and cry just a bit, _

_Today we still keep on going._

Sakura sighed as she lay back on the lounge chair in the salon, her hands over her swollen stomach and a stack of parenting books and manuals lay on a table next to her. Two months until the birth of her baby and she could hardly wait. She missed being out on missions with the others, but she knew that staying behind was best for her and the baby. She couldn't move as much as she was used to, and she had to think of the health of her and Eiji's child.

Suddenly, just as she got her legs onto the chair, she felt the infant kick and move around. It was a wonderful feeling and she grew excited.

But along with the feelings of excitement and happiness came a growing feeling of dread. Not long after Sakura had learned she and Eiji were having a child, she reminded herself of an important fact: Eiji was half-Ashu and that meant that their child would be one-fourth Ashu as well. Determined not to freak out over it, Sakura had treated it as thought it was no big deal, which worked well. Well, it had worked well until Natsuki questioned her what she thought her baby would look like.

And then the nightmares of giving birth to a demon like Gai or Rei began. Sakura had them two or three nights a week and they tended to end rather violently, usually with the baby tearing it's way out of the womb, laughing like Gai. Sakura would awake screaming, in a cold sweat, usually waking Eiji, who was now her husband.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Eiji would ask and Sakura would nod and get out of bed rather clumsily, muttering something about getting a glass of water.

_I am not giving birth to a demon child…I am not giving birth to a demon child._ Sakura sighed as she thought the mantra over and over, reminding herself that the baby would only be ¼ Ashu, as opposed to Eiji's ½ Ashu. _Our baby will be fine and so will I._

So if she was going to be fine, why did she keep hearing Gai's horrible laughter in her ears every time she went out? And why did she keep having visions of giving birth to a baby that looked like Eiji's Ashu form?

Sakura shook her head and sighed, picking up one of her books and reading through it. She refused to let this affect her. She had to keep a cool head, primarily because Eiji was losing it. He'd gone nuts almost from the moment he heard he was going to be a father, buying books, toys, you name it. Sakura had gone along with it, not wanting to make him feel bad. He was so excited about becoming a father that she didn't want to make him upset.

She wished she could wholeheartedly share his enthusiasm, but her fears were starting to override the joy she knew she should be feeling. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep, her hand absently rubbing her stomach.

_Sakura was very confused when she awoke again. She was lying in a hospital bed, no longer pregnant, but where was the baby? And where was Eiji?_

_Suddenly, she heard demonic laughter and felt her blood run cold as Gai and Rei slowly stepped into view. _

_She let out a loud shriek for her husband and she suddenly noticed the blood dripping from Gai's hand. "Oh, no." she murmured, her heart dropping into her stomach._

_She then took notice of the small blue bundle in Rei's arms and the truth slammed into her._

_**The Questers have my baby!'**_

"_We have put an end to Takaoka once and for all, BoukenPink!" Gai announced triumphantly as the panic in Sakura began to rise. "And if you hadn't just given birth to a new race of Ashu, we'd have killed you too."_

"_What are you talking about?" Tears formed in her eyes. Her husband was dead and the Questers had her baby!_

_Gai nodded to Rei and Rei chuckled as he approached the bed. "Haven't you seen your son yet? He looks just like his father."_

_Sakura could hear her son crying now, but those cries weren't normal. They sounded like how a demon would cry._

_Before she could stop him, Rei had placed the bundle in Sakura's view and laughed. "Take a good look at your son, for it's the last time you'll see him."_

_She was terrified of what she would see, but she peeked anyway._

_Her tiny son was crying eerily, his eyes glowing bright white, a purple mark beneath the right eye glowing strangely. He already had a crop of hair, but instead of black or brown, it was bright white. Her son looked like Eiji when he became an Ashu._

_Rei laughed. "Don't you worry," He said. "We'll take good care of him." With that he held the bundle closer to him as he and Gai turned to leave, laughing, leaving Sakura behind, screaming for her son and husband._

"_No! No! NO! Give him back! Give me back my son! No! NO!"_

Sakura was still crying "No!" as she was gently shook awake and suddenly, her eyes shot open and she was greeted by the sight of Eiji peering down at her.

"Sakura, what happened?" He smoothed back her hair. "You're sweaty! Did you have a bad dream?"

Sakura was panicking and panting and she whimpered. "The Questers are going to take my baby!" She cried. "We have to give it away!"

"Calm down, Sakura, calm down." Eiji stroked her hair. "They won't take our baby." _Not if I kill them first. _ He thought to himself.

Sakura made a small noise in her throat. "I need water." She muttered, attempting to get up, but Eiji wouldn't let her get up.

"Calm down and I will get you some water." Eiji said. "You just relax, okay?" He turned and left the salon, returning a few minutes later with a water bottle for his wife. "Here, Sakura." He unscrewed the cap and she took a long drink.

"Thank you." She murmured, weakly, exhausted and scared from the recurring dreams. Her body was all worn out and what she needed to do was just be quiet and rest. Her nightmares and the pregnancy were beginning to take their toll on her.

Eiji could see his wife's pain and feel it just as though it was his own pain. Sakura didn't need all this stress. Planning for the arrival of their heir was more than enough stress. "Sakura, are you sure you are alright?" He asked.

"I'm just tired." Sakura lied, not wanting to worry her husband. "Just normal seventh month exhaustion. I'll be fine. I just need to rest. I had a bad dream and now it's all over. I didn't mean to worry you." Eiji didn't need to know more than that.

"You know, if you want to, I can take some time off and help you prepare the baby's room and everything." Eiji suggested. "You've been so tired lately and this way, all you have to do is rest and take care of yourself. Would you like that?"

Sakura looked at her husband and sighed, nodding. Eiji was being so sweet and wonderful and she hated lying to him about her frequent nightmares. All he wanted to do was help her and make her comfortable, but she just couldn't tell him. After all, despite being half-Ashu himself, Eiji was still an Ashu Watcher at heart. The idea of the Quester abducting his heir would drive him to the edge.

She looked at him oddly. "But doesn't Chief need you?" She asked. "He'll blow a gasket if two Boukengers go out of commission."

"What's more important? My job or my seven months pregnant wife, who's exhausted from carrying our heir? Akashi will understand!"

"This is Chief we're talking about." Sakura reminded. "He's a workaholic."

"And yet he wonders why he'll never get married." Eiji muttered. "That man loves one thing: adventuring. He always has and he always will. If adventuring was a woman, he'd have married her."

Sakura smiled weakly as she attempted to get up off the chair, her hand on her stomach to balance herself. "I don't want to leave him without you or his Sub Chief, being me."

"Sakura you're pregnant…and not only that, you're exhausted, you're weak, and you're hormonal. You being around here isn't a good idea. I understand that you miss being a Boukenger, but that was no reason to bite Souta's head off when he asked if he could feel the baby kick."

"He called me fat!" Sakura cried, sniffling. Eiji inwardly groaned. The hormones were back.

"He did not call you fat. Souta would never say that, he just commented on how big the baby must be." Eiji smiled and helped his bride up so she could get out of the room. "Masumi on the other hand, did call you fat."

"Just wait until Natsuki gets pregnant!" Sakura shrieked, now angry. "Wait until she hears him say such things! I should take that Radial Hammer and knock him into next year."

"Would you like me to do it for you?" Eiji asked, humoring Sakura.

For the first time in what felt like 4 months, Sakura actually laughed at that, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Oh, finally!" Eiji breathed a sigh of relief. "I get a smile out of you. You have such a pretty smile Sakura, I was wondering if I would ever see it again."

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that there's so much to think about. This baby is a life-changing event. How can we continue to be Boukenger with a baby in tow? Hunting down Precious is highly dangerous as it is, but with a baby to think about…"

"It'll be all right, Sakura." Eiji said. "We'll figure something out. I mean, it can't be any more dangerous than going around hunting Ashu. But for right now, I have got to get you back to our home before you hurt someone with those mood swings."

"Just wait until I get my hands on Masumi," Sakura muttered mutinously. "I'll knock him good."

"I'll do it for you." Eiji said as he helped his wife to her feet. "Although I don't want to smack him in the mouth. Those teeth of his are bad enough as it is."

The next month passed by with little incident. Eiji, with the help of Souta, Satoru and Masumi managed to finish the baby's room (done in pale yellow). Natsuki managed to throw Sakura a nice baby shower. And Mr. Voice had given Sakura a full year of maternity leave. Sakura still had nightmares, but they were less often because of Eiji's continued presence. Eiji doted on her, waiting on her hand and foot and even coming with her to the doctor so they could learn the sex of their baby.

Eiji held Sakura's hand as the doctor performed the ultrasound and pointed out their baby to them on the monitor.

"It looks like the two of you are having a little girl." Dr. Kasumi said as she pointed out the shape of the little one. "I'll bet she'll be very cute."

"She'll be beautiful, like my Sakura." Eiji murmured adoringly, kissing Sakura's forehead.

Sakura smiled at her husband and watched the ultrasound for a moment. She squinted and cocked her head because the baby seemed to be transforming right before her eyes…into Gai, who began to laugh at her.

Sakura shrieked. "GAI!"

Eiji shot up. "Where! Where is he?"

Sakura pointed wildly at the monitor. "I'm GIVING BIRTH TO A DEMON!"

After the incident in the OB/GYN's office, Eiji took the panicking Sakura home and asked her what was going on. It took Sakura a few moments, but she broke down and told Eiji about the nightmares, including the one about Gai and Rei snatching her child.

Eiji listened quietly, like a good husband and when Sakura was finished talking, he clasped her small hand in his. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She replied. "You were so happy."

"Sakura, I was already worried because you were crying every night and gorging on ice cream and pickles. I worried because you would wake up screaming in the middle of the night and never tell me why. Sakura, I've been worried about you for almost nine months. To be honest, if you weren't pregnant, someone would have thought you were losing it." He looked thoughtful. "But I think I know why this whole thing is bothering you so much."

Sakura, barely hanging on by a thread, looked up into her husband's eyes. She could see the slight sadness in them and it made her heart ache.

"It's not the baby, is it?" He asked. "It's the blood in the baby….it's my Ashu blood, right?" She could almost feel the pain in his voice and in his heart.

Sakura turned away. He was going to leave her over this, she just knew it. "Eiji, I love you, Ashu blood and all…but I know that YOU can control YOUR blood. The baby…what if it is born with a monster's face? And what if the baby is unable to control the blood? Then what? We might as well GIVE our child to Gai and Rei because it could be just as wild as they are!"

Eiji raised his eyebrow. "Sakura, our child isn't going to be like Gai! She's not going to go out and murder people! Look at me! Do I look like a monster to you? Have I ever hurt you at all? When have I ever hurt anyone?"

When Sakura wouldn't look at him, he knelt down to look in her eyes. "Sakura, our baby is not going to be a demon. I promise you that. I promise you that from the bottom of my heart. So, please, pull yourself together. You can't fall apart now."

Sakura could only look at him and weep and Eiji held his wife close to him, allowing her tears to stain his shoulder.

Some days later, Sakura was herself again. She rejected Mr. Voice's offer of a yearlong maternity leave, claiming that she would be itching to get back on a mission as soon as she was ready. She was up and about, trying not to become idle and she was once again the beautiful, assertive, fiercely independent woman Eiji had married.

The nightmares had stopped and her heart was at ease. She wasn't going to give birth to a random demon and even if she did, she would still love it like any good mother would. She felt more confident now and tried to spend as much time in the SGS museum as she could, despite her husband and her doctor's protests that she should be at home, resting for the final weeks. She could give birth at any moment!

One afternoon, two days after her due date, Sakura wandered into Makino-sensei's workshop to say hello to him. She hadn't seen him very much and she figured that it would be the polite thing to do.

"Ah, Sakura." Makino said, smiling as she came in. "Look at you. Any day now, right?"

Sakura rubbed her stomach gently. "Yes, Makino-sensei. I can hardly wait." She shuddered as the baby chose that moment to move around a little. It was as though it was just itching to get out of the womb. "The baby's a little late, though, but the doctor said it's perfectly normal for the baby to be a little late. But I want to give birth already! I am sick of being-Oh!" Suddenly, fluid began to make its way down Sakura's leg. "Oh god!"

Makino-sensei leaped out of his chair. "What is it?"

Sakura gasped, clutching her stomach. "My water just broke." She let out a loud scream. "In short, I'm having the baby."

All the color drained from the technician's face. "NOW?"

"Yes, ngh, NOW!" Sakura grunted, trying to remember her Lamaze breathing. "Where's….Eiji?"

Makino looked around wildly before diving to his computer console as Sakura managed to get herself onto the lounge chair, panting. Without thinking, Makino pressed the emergency call button and yelled "Silver! Your wife is having the baby!"

"Eh? NOW?" Eiji yelled.

"YES, NOW!" Sakura screamed. "GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" She would have continued yelling at him had she not had another contraction. "OHMYGOD!!!" She screamed, yelling in pain.

The workshop doors burst open and in came the other Boukengers, led by Eiji, who dashed to his wife's side. "Can you get to the hospital?"

"NO!" Sakura shrieked. "I am having the baby RIGHT NOW!!!"

Eiji was now on the verge of panicking. "What should we do?"

"Help her deliver the baby, obliviously." Souta said, rolling his eyes at the panicking Silver Ranger. "I can help, I've read some books on midwifery." He shrugged out of his blue SGS jacket.

"Is there anything you can't do, Souta-san?" Natsuki asked as she, Masumi and Satoru were herded out of the room.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Souta asked Sakura.

"5 seconds." Sakura grunted, between her shrieks. "OH!"

"Don't push yet!" Souta instructed as he used Makino's coat to cover Sakura's split legs. "Push when I tell you."

"That's going to be really hard." Sakura panted, as Eiji wiped off her forehead and clutched his wife's hand.

"Just calm down as much as you can." Souta said, calmer than anyone should be when helping to give birth.

Sakura whimpered, screaming. "GET IT OUT OF ME NOW!" she roared, loud enough that the other Boukengers could hear her through the door. "RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND!"

"Now, push!" Souta yelled.

Sakura pushed, straining and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on Sakura, you can do it!" Eiji squeezed her hand. "You're doing great!"

"Okay, Sakura, I can see the head!" Souta called.

"Is that good or bad?" Eiji asked.

"It's good!" Souta yelled. "Now give me one more good push on three! Ready? One, two, three…PUSH!"

Sakura's screaming had grown so loud that one would have to be deaf NOT to hear her.

"Push, Sakura, PUSH!" Souta encouraged.

Sakura shouted, and pushed as hard as she could.

"Go on, sweetie!" Eiji yelled, watching as she panted and shrieked.

Suddenly, Sakura gave a final strained scream and then there was the cry of a baby. She flopped back against the chair, panting. "Oh, god."

"It's a girl!" Eiji cried as Souta held up their daughter and cut the cord.

Sakura smiled weakly as Souta wrapped the girl in his blue SGS jacket and handed her to Sakura.

"She's beautiful." Eiji murmured, kissing Sakura's forehead as she cradled their newborn daughter. "She looks like you."

"Then if she looks like me" Sakura murmured weakly. "why does she have glowing green eyes?"

Eiji peered at his infant daughter, who indeed had glowing green eyes, and a thatch of black hair, with a white streak in it. "Looks like a little Ashu made its way through to her."

"So, she's got some of her father in her." Sakura smiled. "She's absolutely perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes…she's beautiful, isn't she?"

Eiji smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead again. "I love you so much, Sakura."

"And I love you, Eiji." Sakura kissed her husband's cheek and admired the beautiful infant they'd created together.

"Souta, how can we ever thank you?" Eiji asked.

"You could name your son after me when you have one." Souta suggested, and Sakura gave him a mock-playful glare.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Natsuki cooed as she came into the room with the others. "Sakura-san, what are you and Ei-chan going to name her?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment and then she smiled. "Kei. Her name will be Kei."

"What a cute name, Sakura-san" Natsuki said, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura was just glad that it was over, but it was worth the effort. She had her husband and a beautiful little girl.

"Where did you think up such a name?" Masumi asked.

Sakura smiled at Eiji and then back at Kei. "She's named after Eiji's mother." Sakura explained, as the infant began to fall asleep. "And I thought it would be a nice touch."

"It's perfect." Eiji said. "Just perfect."

"Yes…" Sakura murmured. "Perfect."


	8. Changes

Title: "Changes"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #7 "superstar"

Disclaimer: The characters of GoGo Sentai Boukenger don't belong to me and neither does the Utada Hikaru song "Uso Mitai Na I Love You".

Notes: Takes place about a year after the end of "Expecting Expectations"

_With a cool expression_

_the yin and yang on this earth _

_Are pushed aside to left and right_

_From then on I really want to be like you  _

_Lightly pouting my lips_

_I will strife for the breakthrough_

_Wider than can meet the eyes  _

_On the grassland where no lies blossom_

_I have seen in my dreams  _

_Me waiting for you_

_Story with a compassionate ending_

_its start  _

_Be the 'I Love You' you told me that day  _

_I can't wait for the start of its second-half_

_Despite the endless doubts till the end  _

_The 'I Love You' like a lie_

_I still desire to hear more for ever and ever _

Funny how things change in a couple of years.

In a span of 2 or 3 years (he was never sure), Eiji Takaoka had gone from being a lonely, emotiionally challenged, angry Ashu Watcher, to a loving husband and father to a beautiful little girl, and part time treasure hunter.

It was truly mind boggling to him and he wondered often about the very moment his life changed. He could say that it was when he came across the Boukengers and the Mirror of Ashu. He could also say that it was when Satoru slapped the GoGo Changer on his wrist. But he was almost positive that it was the very day that he and Sakura, after Gai had nearly murdered him, admitted that they had feelings for each other and shared a soul-searing kiss. But when taking that into account, it could also be the day that he'd nearly transformed into an Ashu and killed Sakura, but her love saved him and he learned that she would marry him and that she was having his baby.

Yeah, it could definitely be the last one.

A year had passed since the birth of his child, Kei Nishihori-Takaoka, a girl every bit as lovely as her mother and they'd gone from being simply treasure hunters to parents who occasionally hunt for rare treasures. One day, when Kei was old enough and willing (and given the amount of stories the Boukenger could tell the little one) she would probably join her parents on one of their wild adventures.

And now, the Boukenger had all gathered at Sakura and Eiji's new home to celebrate Kei's first birthday. Now, Kei had grown into a pretty little girl, with long black hair and dark expressive eyes. Standing out in her black hair was a prominent white widow's peak, much like the white stripe in her father's hazelnut hair.

"Smile for the camera, Sakura!" Souta called as he took pictures of a smiling Sakura and Kei. "Oh, Kei, is so cute. I'll bet she'll be a real heartbreaker when she grows up."

"And YOU won't be going anywhere near her." Eiji said, giving Souta a look. "I know you, Souta. You can't resist a pretty face."

"Why, Eiji, I would never even DREAM of hitting on Kei when she becomes a young woman." Souta said, waving the Dazzling Adventurer off. "No matter how pretty she is."

"Natsuki hopes that her baby will be cute, too." Natsuki said, lowering herself into a nearby chair and putting her feet up. She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and gave her husband, Masumi a smile. She giggled. "She can't wait."

"And neither can I." Masumi muttered. "No more mood swings."

"Masumi, how mean!" Natsuki smacked her husband as he brought her coconut milk. "This is all a part of the miracle of life!"

"Does the miracle of life include me being randomly smacked at the doctors office for mentioning that you'd put on a little weight?"

"She's carrying a baby!" Sakura cried, bouncing Kei up and down in her lap. "It means gaining weight and you're supposed to be a supportive husband, Masumi. You can't be all pouty and sulky. You have to help her."

Masumi sighed and sat down across from Natsuki, taking off her sandals and massaging her feet. "I am being a supportive husband."

"Not when you're making cracks about her weight." Sakura said.

"Well, Natsuki, if it's any consolation, I still think you're cute." Masumi said to Natsuki and she beamed.

"Oh, Masumi…"

"Oh brother." Satoru muttered as he came in with his arms full of gifts for Kei.

"Oh, Chiefu, you came!" Sakura said, her face lighting up. "We were all afraid you wouldn't make it." She smiled as she balanced Kei on her hip and gave him a hug.

"Even an adventure couldn't keep me away." Satoru said, giving Kei and Sakura affectionate smiles.

"Nice to see you Akashi." Eiji said, smirking as he took Kei into his arms and held her up. "What do you think of her little outfit?"

Satoru couldn't suppress a smile at the sight of the small girl dressed in a silver SGS jacket, a black skirt, and little white shoes. "All she needs is a GoGo Changer and she's good to go."

"Makino-sensei and Mister Voice gave Kei her own SGS jackets for her birthday." Eiji said. "She's got them in different colors."

"Geez, Eiji, could you sound any prouder?" Souta asked, taking another picture. "I mean, yes, you have a cute little girl, but really…"

"Quiet Souta." Sakura said as she stood up and brought out the cake for Kei.

"Oh! Cake!" Natsuki clapped her hands. "Do you have pickles to go with it?"

"I'll get the pickles." Satoru said, getting up.

"Thank you Chiefu!" Natsuki said. She was her usual effervescent, bubbly self, despite hormonal changes.

Eiji chuckled as he and Sakura sat down together and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Everything's so different now, but it's like nothing's even changed. But that's only if you judge the way we behave."

Satoru came out with the pickles for Natsuki a moment or two later and everyone, on Sakura's cue, began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kei-chan, happy birthday to you!"

Kei had to be encouraged to blow out the candle on her cake by Sakura and Eiji, but she managed to do it and everyone clapped.

Souta was busy taking pictures.

"She's not some superstar, Souta!" Eiji cried. "Stop taking pictures!"

"But it's her first birthday!" Souta cried. "I have to take pictures!"

"Yeah but enough's enough, Souta." Satoru said. "You really can have too many pictures."

"But Chiefu…"

"Chiefu."

Everyone stopped and stared at Kei.

Kei laughed and clapped and repeated the word. "Chiefu."

Eiji looked like he was going to kill Satoru. "First my wife and now my daughter?! What kind of harem are you trying to build, Akashi!?"

"Oh my god, her first word!" Sakura cried. "And it was Chiefu!"

"Who is going to be dead in five seconds!" Eiji cried.

Kei was on a roll now. "Chiefu! Chiefu! Chiefu!"

"Looks like Kei loves Akashi as much as Sakura-neesan did." Masumi joked as Natsuki giggled.

Sakura giggled and bounced the laughing little girl in her lap a few times. "Yes, you are shaping up to be just like Mommy."


	9. Afterglow

Title: Afterglow

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #8 "Our Own World"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Namie Amuro song "Come" don't belong to me.

Rating: PG-13 for some sexual content. Consider yourself warned.

_Come my way _

_Darkness is all around _

_Come close to me... _

_Now with the light of dusk,_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  _

_I'm at your side._

_I realize that you're the only one  _

_Who is important to me in this world._

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  _

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Stay just like that._

_Come my way...  _

_Close your eyes _

_Come close to me...  _

_It's alright if you sleep, because _

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._

_I'm right here.  _

_So come my way._

Sakura sighed dreamily as she awoke slowly, sunlight illuminating her room and warming her creamy skin. Rolling over to get out of bed, she found herself pressed up against a warm, solid form.

"Well, this is an interesting way to wake up." Came Eiji's boisterous voice, filled with warmth and mirth. "Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Eiji." Sakura murmured, kissing his lips as she moved to get out of her bed. "You have to leave soon."

"I don't want to leave." His arms, warm and strong, slipped around her waist and held her close. "I like staying with you. You're warm and safe and sweet…the best thing in the world. And when I'm with you, my heart feels at ease and we're lost in our own little world. It's nice here and the rest of the world just fades away."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing. IT really was nice, this thing that they shared, this…was it a relationship yet? Was it more?

It was definitely more, at least by now. They'd made love and confessed their love and spent many an evening and morning wrapped in the cocoon of bed sheets and limbs and their own little world.

The feeling of being next to Eiji warmed Sakura's heart and her body and for a moment, she allowed herself to relive the delicious memories of her and Eiji's lovemaking from the previous night.

"For someone who's has little to no experience with pleasuring a woman, you're quite skilled." She remarked, snuggling deeper into his skin.

"I try. I read books."

"Now, judging by the way you hate doing paperwork, I always thought…"

"My father wouldn't let me use Ashu Hunting as an excuse not to know how to read and write and function in society. He told me that one day the Ashu would be gone and I would have to be able to go back and live among people and to do that, I needed to know. And it's good that I did. I like reading books, especially if they help me become closer to you."

Sakura was flattered. "You know, now that I know this, you can't be grumpy when I make you do paperwork, you know."

"If it makes you smile, I'll never complain about it again." He promised, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Sakura smiled again into the warmth of his body and sighed. "Sooner or later someone's going to catch us in here and then we'll be in trouble."

"Then what we need is a change of pace." Eiji said. "Come to my room tonight. I have a surprise for you anyway."

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" His eyes danced. "Just come to my room tonight so I can give it to you, okay?"

She nodded, kissing him deeply and sighing.

Sakura did love a good surprise, after all.


	10. The 10th Thing Sakura Loved About Eiji

Title: "The Tenth Thing That Sakura Loved About Eiji"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #10 "#10"

Disclaimer: Boukenger isn't mine and neither is the Utada Hikaru song, "Passion"

Summary: There are ten things that Sakura loves about Eiji.

_If we remember, that far far away _

_the future is shining somewhere _

_we only have to be afraid a little bit _

_as we sit here under the beautiful blue sky_

_Beloved colors fill the window_

_If I can be with you again, before I turn_

_to the future that is shining somewhere _

_I want to see our time change _

_underneath that large sign_

_There's someone I can't meet again, in this city _

_So I open the window_

_If we remember, that far far away _

_the future is shining somewhere _

_We can sleep forever under the beautiful blue sky_

_Before I loved you_

_I was a child born in winter _

_Sometimes, I have doubts about _

_the things that started in the past _

_Oh I will never ever forget the picture you attached to that New Year's card _

_It's the things that we can't do _

_that we long for so much_

-Utada Hikaru, "Passion"

Somewhere in Sakura's room there was a list of the things she loved about Eiji. She added something new to the list every day. But she had originally started out with just 10 things she loved about the Dazzling Adventurer, Eiji Takaoka. She knew them well.

Most of them were the basics, his personality, his looks, his smile, his heart…all those things that women tended to look for when looking for a man. But the thing that Sakura loved the most about Eiji had nothing to do with most of him and everything to do with a certain part of him.

What Sakura loved the most was Eiji's kisses. If his actions for her and they way they'd come to understand one another had lured her in, it has his kiss that hooked her. For someone who clearly had no experience in kissing anyone, Eiji kissed like a seasoned, passionate lover. When their lips touched for the first time, it stole Sakura's breath away.

She loved it. It was all consuming, passionate and very intoxicating. It was something new to her, the idea of allowing herself to loose control and just live in the moment. She'd never done that before.

But then again, she'd never fallen so completely under someone's spell before. And she was so completely under Eiji's mesmerizing spell that she knew she had no chance of getting out. But she didn't care. She was happy to be like this, to be so completely and utterly in love that when they were together, especially when they were kissing, the world just faded away.

Sakura even forgot about her crush on Satoru (which was hard to believe, but it was true).

The kisses ranged from sweet and chaste to passionate and all consuming and some of them were so consuming that they often forgot all about where they were and what they were doing. Those were the best kinds of kisses.

And it was when they kissed that Sakura finally felt safe enough to say all the things she could never vocalize. Like "I love you".

She'd caught him completely off guard when she said it for the first time and at his shocked look, she'd simply smiled and said, "Well, you said that you hated it when people held things in. So I decided to let my actions do the taking."

Eiji had smiled and kissed her again and murmured. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Let your actions talk for you."

She'd smiled and let him kiss her again, reminding herself why she loved him so much.


	11. Kissing In The Starlight

Title: "Kissing In The Starlight"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #12 "In A Good Mood"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon song, "Starlight ni Kiss Shite" ("Kissing In the Starlight") doesn't belong to me.

Spoilers: "Beauty & The Ashu"

Summary: At the end of "Beauty & The Ashu." Eiji asks Sakura to marry him. This is her response.

_Under the arch of the light I gazed into your eyes_

_The distant seasons_

_Suddenly you appear within the corner of my heart_

_I have to stop and stand still_

_The shining starlight rain, looking at me_

_Even the lonely nights are fitting for me, look, so you can change_

_The wondrous moonlight rain, falling down on my back_

_Rushing out into the rain, dazzling, waiting for the time_

_That glance of yours, not giving in to the winds of a selfish future_

_I will not forget it_

_The shining starlight rain, looking at me_

_My smile, and my voice, look, will become more beautiful than yesterday_

_The wondrous moonlight rain, falling down on my back_

_I feel that the real thing will finally begin_

_The shining starlight rain, looking at me_

_Even the lonely nights are fitting for me, look, so you can change_

_The wondrous moonlight rain, falling down on my back_

_Rushing out into the rain, dazzling, waiting for the time_

"So how about it?" Eiji asked, taking Sakura's hand in his own. "Nishihori Sakura, will you be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Sakura was floored. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. She took a moment to let it all sink in and she took in the pink diamond set in silver ring in his hands. "Eiji…are you asking me to marry you?" she asked.

He nodded. "And it's not because you're having my child…it's because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He turned slightly pink in the light coming from the SGS building. "Although the fact that you're having my baby is a welcome surprise and a new incentive….and I'll do my best to be a good father, I promise."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Eiji…"

At her tone, his face fell a little and he closed the box, placing it back in his pocket. "I see." He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked heartbroken.

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. She couldn't turn him down. He was more than just Takaoka Eiji, BoukenSilver, and the Dazzling Adventurer to her now. He was the love of her life and the father of her unborn child. She loved him more than anything else in the whole world and all she could think about, especially now, was spending the rest of her life with him.

"I can't…" She said softly and something in her tone made him stop.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't say no to you." Sakura smiled and held out her left hand. "I love you."

Eiji's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree and he fumbled as his good mood came back so quickly that it surprised even him. It took a moment but he presented her with the pink diamond again. "Nishihori Sakura, will you marry me?"

Her smile was so bright it would have easily powered all of Japan and she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!!" She was nearly in tears as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you." She murmured softly as the ring sparkled like the tears in her eyes.

"A perfect fit." He announced and she beamed.

Eiji swung her up into his arms twirling her around and around, laughing. As the couple celebrated their engagement, the cloudy sky suddenly darkened and out of absolutely nowhere, rain came pouring down, soaking them in a matter of minutes. Sakura pulled away from him for a moment before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, murmuring " I love you Takaoka-san."

"And I love you, Nishihori-san." He whispered back, giving her another passionate kiss.


	12. An Unusual Prince

Title: "An Unusual Prince"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Eiji Takaoka & Sakura Nishihori

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #13 "Excessive Chain"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Disney song "Something There" from "Beauty & The Beast" don't belong to me. I also borrowed a line from the new James Bond flick "Casino Royale" because I thought it was so appropriate for this couple.

Spoilers: Task 40, particularly the ending.

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

When Sakura was young and before she became the cool Boukenger she was known for being, she dreamed of meeting a prince of her very own, like most little girls. Sakura wanted a prince to come and take her away from her life as the heir of the Nishihori family. As she grew older, the dream faded away and she became cold and jaded and dissatisfied with life. She ran away from her family and joined the Japanese Special Forces, and then she met Satoru Akashi and was recruited to become a Boukenger.

For a while, Sakura thought that Satoru was the prince she dreamed of but when it became clear that Satoru wasn't the man for her, she got discouraged and almost gave up. And then, Eiji Takaoka came into her life.

At first, Sakura was indifferent towards him, but slowly she began to warm to him. And then, there was the incident with the Fire of the Ruined Country. The next thing Sakura knew, she and Eiji had become a couple.

Sakura had found her prince at last.

And what an unusual prince Eiji was. He was hardly noble, hardly refined. Sometimes he behaved like a little boy, brash, abrasive and rude, but shy and socially awkward.. When they met, Eiji had built armor around himself so tough, Sakura doubted that anyone could ever get through.

As time went on, Eiji's armor began to melt away and another side of him, a more emotional, human side began to emerge. Slowly, he became a tamed man, and she could put him on a chain and tie him to her heart, taking care that the chain wasn't too excessive.

One morning, Sakura awoke to find Eiji lying on his side beside her, a small smile on his face as her eyes opened. "What is it?" she asked.

:"Nothing." He said. "I just like to watch you.." He brushed a lock of her black hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her forehead gently and Sakura giggled, her cheeks heating up.

She sighed and brushed some of Eiji's hazelnut hair out of his dark eyes and then asked him a question. "Eiji, do you remember when I asked you about the armor that you used to build around yourself?"

He nodded. "What about it?"

"What happened to it? "

He gave her a serious look and then smirked slightly. "I've got no armor left, Sakura." He cupped her face in his hands. "You've stripped it from me."

Sakura's eyes widened, then softened and she kissed him again, rolling them over so she could lie on top of him. But, suddenly, Eiji broke the kiss and his eyes widened.

"Ashu." He murmured.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

His eyes were glowing green and his hands were shivering. "I sense…Ashu and…it's not Gai or Rei. It's another Ashu."

"Another Ashu?" She was even more confused. "But I thought that they were all sealed."

Eiji wouldn't answer her then and he never got the chance to.

This new Ashu was named Ouga, from the west and he claimed to have known Eiji's mother, Kei. He blamed Eiji, living proof of Kei's love for Kando, for Kei being stuck in limbo and sought to destroy him. The Boukengers defeated Ouga and as Eiji was doing his Ashu watcher thing, (he could still do it!) and vanquishing the Ashu soul, Ouga used what was left of his power to take Eiji's soul with him.

All that was left of the love of Sakura's life was a stone body. She felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces as she, unable to move to him, watched Natsuki dissolve into tears before the petrified body, crying "Ei-chan! Ei-chan!"

Sakura fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks, hoping that the others wouldn't see. She remembered the warmth of his skin against hers from that morning and the sweet taste of his kisses.

"No…" She couldn't lose her prince. Not like this. "No…No…this can't be! NO! This isn't fair! It's not right!" She began to sob, not caring who heard her. "Eiji! EIJI!!!"


	13. Make It Back To You

Title: "Make It Back To You"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #14 "radio-cassette player"

Disclaimer: Boukenger doesn't belong to me and neither does the song "If I Never Knew You" from the Disney movie "Pocahontas"

Spoilers: Midway through 40

Summary: About to be murdered by Ouga, Eiji reflects on his relationship with Sakura…the happiest time of his life.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

Ouga was talking again and Eiji wasn't really listening. His mind was somewhere else as Ouga's battle-axe came up to his throat. He suspected that Ouga was going to kill him and at the moment, Eiji's entire existence was flashing before his eyes.

Well, not all of it was flashing before his eyes. Mostly, he was focusing on the best thing that ever happened to him.

And that thing was Sakura Nishihori's love.

He remembered their soul searing first kiss in the SGS courtyard, going to aquarium with her, watching her dance around in the rain and before pressing her lips against his. He remembered the smoothness of her pale skin, the warmth in her eyes, the shimmering glaze of her jet-black hair, the softness of her touch, and the sweet taste of her kisses. He remembered their morning in bed, warm and wonderful, Do As Infinity playing on the radio on her nightstand. He remembered how beautiful she was as she woke up. He remembered her smile and warmth and how much he loved her. He thought for a moment how much he was going to miss her.

The battle-axe was coming down now and Eiji was ready for death.

At least he thought he was. But, then his mind flashed back to that morning and the image of Sakura, hair undone, and a bright smile on her normally stone face, lying back against the pillows. He could almost smell the heady scent of cherry blossoms coming off her skin. Suddenly, he could hear her voice. "I love you, Eiji." She murmured in his ears and then, he came back to himself.

He was Eiji Takaoka, an Ashu Watcher. He'd never even considered allowing an Ashu to kill him until now. This wasn't him! This wasn't what his father had taught him to do. What was he thinking?

Suddenly, the SagaSniper was in his hands and at the moment the axe was set to fall on him, he held it up to block it.

_Don't worry, Sakura._ He thought. _I'll make it back to you. _


	14. Sweet Surrender

Title: "Sweet Surrender"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #15 "perfect blue"

Disclaimer: Eiji Takaoka, Sakura Nishihori and the rest of the Boukenger cast belong to Toei. The song "Somewhere Out There" belongs to the people who own it.

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale blue light_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And Loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there_

_Someone's singing a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

Almost from the moment he met her, Sakura Nishihori had intrigued Eiji Takaoka. She possessed an aloofness about her that made him stand up and take notice and a sort of glacial beauty that was beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

At any rate, he had to make her his.

But over time, it became clear to Eiji that Sakura had eyes for one man: Satoru Akashi and the more he waited, the more painfully obvious it became that Sakura would never be his.

But then…something interesting happened.

Sometime after the incident with the Fire Of The Ruined County, Eiji was sitting placidly in the salon by himself, nibbling on a carrot, finishing some paperwork. Suddenly, Sakura entered, walked right up to him, looked him in the eye and kissed him.

Eiji was shocked and in his moment of shock, he felt the tight control he had over his Ashu half slip away and he broke the kiss, turning away from her.

_NO!_ he thought, somewhat panicked, falling to his knees.

"Eiji, is something wrong?" Sakura asked and when Eiji answered her with a growling noise, she knew what happened.

"Oh no." She thought, putting her hand on her scope shot.

Faster than Sakura could think, Eiji, in full Ashu mode, pounced on her and pinned her on her back.

"Don't hurt me." Sakura whimpered, but she somehow knew that Eiji wouldn't do that, even now. She could see him fighting for control of himself.

"I would never hurt you." Eiji was struggling to get the words out. "I like you, Sakura. Please…believe me. I am…I am not….I am not……a monster."

His eyes were that weird white color again, but she could see the humanity in them. It was as clear to her as her feelings were.

"It's all right." She said. "I know you're not."

"Sakura…please…" Eiji was struggling to keep enough of his humanity intact so that he could speak. "…don't….don't….be…afraid…of me…."

His arms were shaking as he pinned her down…in fact, his entire being was shivering.

She looked at him for a moment before giving into impulse and pulling him down to her for a kiss, murmuring "I'm not" against his lips.

In that moment, she let go of the binds that had held her down her whole life and gave in to the sweetest surrender of all…the surrender of love.

Almost immediately, that brought Eiji back to his senses and he became himself again, the Ashu side going back into dormancy.

When the kiss ended, they were slightly out of breath and they stared at each other for a moment.

"You know, when I pictured this, I imagined that it would be under a perfect blue sky." She said. "But you know….this is nice, too."


	15. Eiji's Perfect Christmas

Title: "Eiji's Perfect Christmas"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #16, "invincible, unrivaled"

Disclaimer: Boukenger isn't mine and neither is the Madonna song "Deeper and Deeper"

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

Spoilers: Task 42!

_Deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper_

_Sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and sweeter_

_I can't help falling in love_

_I fall deeper and deeper the further I go_

_Kisses sent from heaven above_

_They get sweeter and sweeter the more that I know _

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!" Eiji announced as he pulled the blindfold off Sakura's face to reveal a lovely horse drawn sleigh smack in the middle of the park.

Sakura gasped. When Eiji had blindfolded her and lead her to a quiet, snow covered park, claiming that he'd had a nice surprise for her, the last thing she'd expected was a sleigh. She looked at him and beamed. "How did you do this?"

"I pulled some strings and I managed to get us an evening off and a quite sleigh ride." Eiji behaved as though it was nothing. "I figured that you'd prefer this to Christmas shopping with Natsuki."

"Oh, I do, Eiji, I do." Sakura murmured as he helped her climb into the sleigh and they bundled up together and began to ride along together.

"By the way, Eiji, I forgot to ask…what do you want for Christmas?" Sakura asked as they rode along.

"In all honesty, Sakura, I have everything I want." He replied. "Gai and Rei are dead, I've made peace with my past, I got to see my mother one more time and I have you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Sakura smiled at his brazen grin, which sparkled like the snow. "Oh, come now, Eiji, there must be something that you want."

Eiji chuckled. "Well, all I really want is a perfect Christmas, but to be honest, I suppose a perfect Christmas is all in the eye of the beholder. "

"And what sort of Christmas do you suppose is a perfect Christmas?" Sakura asked coyly, a small grin on her face.

Eiji looked at her, and gave her a big smile. 'A perfect Christmas is a Christmas with my feisty girl, the invincible BoukenPink!" His expression softened. "Well, in a way, I already have my perfect Christmas. I have you."

Her eyes warmed with a soft glow and when Eiji looked at her, it took his breath away…as it always did. She looked so beautiful bathed in the warm light of nearby streetlights, snowflakes in her jet-black hair, her cheeks rosy.

He gave her another dazzling smile (Sakura had long since stopped wondering why he was called the Dazzling Adventurer when he smiled like that) and her heart melted as he presented her with a gift.

"Sakura, you taught me how to love another, giving me the greatest present of all." He said. "Nothing I could ever give you can repay you, but I'm going to try until the day I die. Merry Christmas, my beautiful Sakura."

Sakura giggled. "Eiji, thank you!" she said, taking the small pink and silver box and unwrapping it. "I wonder what's inside…"

Eiji watched, his eyes dancing as Sakura unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver and pink hair clip shaped like a beautiful rose in bloom.

"Eiji, it's beautiful, thank you!" Sakura threw her arms around Eiji's shoulders and planting a kiss on his lips.

_No, Sakura… _Eiji thought as he held Sakura close. _Thank you…for giving me the best Christmas ever _


	16. Once Upon A Time

Title: "Once Upon A Time"Author: Trinity-chan  
Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka  
Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger  
Theme: #11, "Gardenia"  
Disclaimer: Boukenger doesn't belong to me and neither does the song "Beauty And The Beast" (this is the version from the Beauty and the Beast movie)  
Author's Notes: This is for Dany, who might appreciate the sugary sweetness of the fic

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast _

Once upon a time in a faraway land made of a chain of islands, there lived a young woman named Sakura Nishihori. She was a princess born to privilege and money. At one point in her life, she had everything.

But, at some point she realized that everything money could buy was not something that she wanted. She wanted more and so one day, she ran away from home, leaving everything she had behind.

Sometime later, she took up a job in the Special Forces, hoping to find what she was looking for.

She didn't find what she was looking for. Instead, Satoru Akashi found her. He told her that he could offer her a chance to find what she was looking for. Sakura wasn't sure if he was right, but she accepted his offer and became a Boukenger.

But it still wasn't enough. Sakura longed to find something…or someone that would make her complete.

Then, one day, while collecting a Precious called "The Mirror of Ashu", a young man in black, who was also looking to collect the mirror, stopped her.

When their eyes met, Sakura was taken aback by how handsome he was. He was tall, about the same size as Satoru with long hazelnut colored hair with a white streak on one side, clear skin and deep, dark brown eyes that looked like they could look straight into her soul. She looked at him for a moment, determined not to let him faze her. She dismissed his warnings and collected the Precious, determined to collect herself again.

But after that, she couldn't stop thinking about the young man, who later, after the Ashu kidnapped Natsuki, introduced himself as Eiji Takaoka. She thought that he was the handsomest thing she'd ever seen. Arrogant as hell, yes, but handsome. She felt an attraction almost from the start.

Little did she know that she had the same effect on him.

After they had Natsuki back, Eiji left and they didn't see him again for a little while. Sakura tried her hardest not to think of him, but it was hard. She kept imagining what it would like to be in a relationship with him and had to tell herself lots of times to keep her head on straight.

She was Sakura Nishihori, the Deep Adventurer. She was well known for having her head on straight, for being calm, cool and collected. She wasn't known for having strange romantic fantasies. No, that was Natsuki's department.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Eiji Takaoka. It was like…she was in love.

Suddenly, the drama with the Soldier's Bow and Satoru actually considering leaving the Boukenger all but drove Eiji from her mind. And then…she saw him again.

Eiji had been using Chief for bait and while she was upset, she found it clever. Apparently, Eiji's family was Ashu Watchers and his mission was to hunt down the Ashu. She found it all fascinating and she wanted to know more.

Not too long after that, an unexpected thing happened. Following an encounter with a new enemy, the Quester, Eiji became a Boukenger.

It was the chance Sakura had been waiting for and even after learning that he wasn't fully human, her emotions would not be quelled. She wanted to be with this man.

Eiji didn't join them until a little but later, but he was still a welcome addition. His presence warmed Sakura's heart, but she couldn't quit conjure up the courage to speak her feelings. So, she did what she always did: hid them.

And she became very good at it until one afternoon when she was attempting to get him to do paperwork. When he reacted like his usual, semi-obnoxious self and she got angry, storming out to have a parfait.

While she ate, she found herself thinking about him. Part of her wanted to deck him and the other part wanted to kiss him into oblivion. She couldn't go on like this. It was getting to be too much. She had to come clean.

But the more she thought about breaking down and telling him, the more afraid she became. If she told him, she feared his rejection. For all she knew, he could be gay or not interested.

She sighed as she devoured another spoonful of the ice cream. This was going to make her insane before it got better.

Funnily enough, later that same day, a Precious came along that would inexplicably draw her and Eiji together.

It was called The Fire of the Ruined Country and the Questers, those devious bastards, were blocking it in such an fashion that only Eiji could get through and without thinking, she suggested that he could take her with him. The opportunity for time alone with Eiji was too good to pass up.

Once they were inside the barrier, Sakura learned that Eiji was vulnerable, heartbreakingly so. He was so used to a life alone and he was used to telling others exactly what was on his mind. He encouraged her to do the same. Sakura now knew that she was falling deeper and faster in love with him than ever before. Now, all she needed was to tell him.

And then, something happened.

Gai nearly murdered Eiji and Sakura flew into an absolute rage, tearing into the Quester with a fury she didn't know she possessed. Her emotions came out in full force, and before she knew it, she'd assisted the Boukenger in defeating the latest model Quester Robo.

It was a bizarre experience, but it left Sakura with a better understanding of the man she'd come to adore.

The evening afterwards when she was positive that Eiji was alone, she crept into the hospital room to find him idly munching on a carrot.

He seemed surprised to see her there and spoke her name.

She didn't respond, just approached his side, bent over and kissed his lips gently, tasting carrot inhaling a scent of gardenia and musk that was uniquely Eiji. She could tell that she surprised him but she would not give in to resistance. It was time for her actions to do the talking.

When she pulled away, he looked surprised, but then pulled her down for another kiss, confirming that he, too was interested,

It was shaping up to be a very interesting relationship indeed.


	17. Ms FixIt

Title: "Ms. Fix-It"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #17 kHz (kilohertz)"

Disclaimer: Boukenger isn't mine and neither is the Moulin Rouge version of "Your Song"

_ My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

One of the first things Eiji learned about Sakura was that Sakura liked to fix things, especially her scope shot. Some days she would spend hours in that little corner of the salon with her laptop.

Eiji had to admit, that a woman with a technical mind was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He loved seeing her hard at work.

One morning, he came in with his usual breakfast of vegetables, which included eggplant, carrots, celery, cucumbers and god knows what else. Sakura, was sitting in her usual spot, fiddling with her scope shot. Eiji tool a hearty bite out of a celery stalk and peeked over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing, Sakura?"

She initially appeared annoyed at his munching, but then she smiled. "I'm trying to fix my scope shot. Its ability to handle high frequency radio waves was damaged in the last battle and it's operating at only half its usual kHz. I can't have that."

"Do you have any idea how sexy I find you when you're trying to fix something?" he asked, emptying his mouth and kissing Sakura's shoulder blade.

Sakura smirked. "You may have to wait a little bit. I can't go out on a mission with a broken scope shot."

Eiji was nothing if not persistent as he kissed her shoulders and neck, his hands caressing her back. "Oh please…five minutes?"

She giggled. "Eiji stop teasing me." She murmured as he nibbled on a shoulder blade.

He pouted. "Am I teasing you?" Eiji asked. "I thought you liked it when I teased you."

Sakura laughed at that, kissing his cheek. "Just one more adjustment and there…All done!"

With that, Eiji wasted no time in embracing her to him, kissing her deeply.

'

She was perfect to him. His perfect Ms. Fix-it.


	18. Paging Doctor Takaoka

Title: "Paging Doctor Takaoka"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #18 "say ahhh…."

Disclaimer: Boukenger isn't mine and neither is Utada Hikaru's song "Simple And Clean"

Summary: With the Deep Adventurer sick in bed, it's up to the Dazzling Adventurer to tend to her every whim.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Sakura's head was spinning around as she lay back in bed, her body shivering as she coughed. She'd never been this sick before in her life. Her body was hot with fever and when she wasn't feverish, she was shivering, coughing and sneezing like crazy. Her head was so stuffed up that she could barely breathe.

And the medicines she'd been taking to beat this cold weren't helping. She suspected that it had to be the flu.

And just her luck, too…if the Negatives were to attack, she'd be screwed. She'd be way too sick go out and fight.

Just as she was beginning to think she was going to die, Eiji burst into the room carrying bags from the local drugstore.

"Doctor Eiji Takaoka is here!" he announced, with a big grin. "How's my patient feeling?"

Sakura moaned.

"Poor thing." Eiji said, as he set the bag down on the edge of the bed, fishing though the bag and pulling out some flu medicine for her. "Let's see if the Doctor can make you feel better." He took a moment to read the instructions before pouring a dose for her and leaning over her, the cup in hand.

"Now, say 'ahh…' for me, Sakura." He coaxed.

She despised most cold and flu medicines because of their awful taste, but she could see that he was trying very hard to make her happy. So, she obediently opened her mouth and said "Ahhh…"

Eiji chucked and fed her a dose of the liquid and once she was done, he gave her water.

Sakura sighed. The taste of this medicine wasn't so bad. It tasted like strawberries…, which reminded her of the sweet taste of his kisses. She smiled, already feeling better. "Thanks, Eiji." She murmured, flopping back on the bed, her eyes closing as she fell asleep.

Eiji grinned, smoothing her bangs back from her fevered forehead, pressing a cold compress to her skin. She'd be feeling better in no time. He was sure of it.

How could she not when she had Doctor Takaoka at her beck and call?


	19. An Ashu's Love

Title: "An Ashu's Love"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #21 "violence"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Madonna song "Rain" aren't mine

Summary: Nothing in Eiji's entire existence could have possibly prepared him for love.

_Rain, feel it on my fingertips,_

_Hear it on my windowpane_

_Your love's coming down like_

_Rain, wash away my sorrow_

_Take away my pain_

_Your love's coming down like rain _

Eiji had experienced many emotions in his life. When he was little and his father had been with him, he was happy, even content. When Gai murdered his father, he felt anger, rage and pain. A new one soon joined those emotions: loneliness.

It was emotion that he quickly became used to. He became so used to it that Eiji almost convinced himself that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life: no wife, no children, no nothing.

And sometimes all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. After years of being an Ashu watcher, he was growing sick of it all. He was beginning to hate the violence, the bloodshed, the Ashu sealing…all of it. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that one day, he would avenge his father's death.

And then one day, while trying to apprehend the Mirror of Ashu…he met someone. Apparently she had no interest in him, but from the moment he saw her, he was definitely interested in her.

She was dressed in pink and khaki and had a cool air about her. Her manner, her tone and her expressions all told him that this was a lady of society (a point of view he maintained ever after learning sometime later that she was once in the special forces).

She intrigued him and when he saw her, he felt things he'd never felt before. She made his heartbeat speed up, his palms sweat. She made him…feel.

And to be honest…he liked it. He liked being able to feel new things. He often found himself wondering if it was love he was feeling. And then he would catch himself thinking "Do I have room in my heart to love another?"

After he became a Boukenger and got an opportunity to spend more time around the mystery that was Sakura Nishihori. She intrigued him to no end and Eiji learned that he did have it in his heart to love her and that he wanted to love her. He wanted to love her so badly that it practically hurt him. He would do whatever she asked if it made her happy…except paperwork. He hated forms and unfortunately by refusing to do them, he made her angry. Later on, he spent time kicking himself for making her upset.

And then came Gai and Rei…his least favorite people in the entire universe. They were after a powerful Precious, the Fire of the Ruined Country and they'd sealed it off so only Eiji and someone else could get through. Sakura suggested that he take her.

Inside, he rejoiced. It was a chance to spend some time alone with the woman he'd come to adore and possibly love.

While they were searching for signs of Gai and Rei, they talked and they learned about each other and Eiji had grew to love her even more. And his suspicious were proven correct. She was a society lady who'd rain away from her privileged life.

He wanted to know more.

But Gai looked like he was going to put a damper in Eiji's plans. Eiji used himself to distract Gai and then, in an unsurprising show of violence, Gai slashed Eiji's shoulder and stomach and he fell, reaching for Sakura before he hit the ground unconscious.

When he awoke again, he was surprised to find Sakura sitting in a chair next to his bed in the hospital, smiling at him.

She was relieved to see him okay and told him what she'd done for him…right before she confessed that she liked him.

He was surprised, to put it mildly.

And then she kissed his forehead and told him that she'd come back later.

Her kiss was just as warm as he'd imagined it to be.

When she left, Eiji's spirits lifted and he fell asleep again, happy…and in love.

Eiji Takaoka was lonely no more.


	20. Christmas Cookie Kisses

Title: "Christmas Cookie Kisses"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #20 "the road home"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Utada song "First Love", don't belong to little me. I'm just borrowing them for my own purposes.

Summary: Eiji and Sakura bake Christmas cookies together and talk

Spoilers: Task 42

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And i dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe i can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_my first love_

_Once in awhile_

_Your are in my dreams_

_I can feel the your warm embrace_

_And I pray that it will all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_And how I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

_yah yah yah_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Please don't say no_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_In my heart_

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

_oh oh_

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one_

_So true, I believe I could never find_

_Now and forever_

"This is actually fun." Eiji announced as he used the cookie cutters to cut shapes in the dough Sakura was rolling out. "I've never made cookies before and I'm actually having a good time!"

"See, what did I tell you?" Sakura replied with a cheerful smile. "I told you that making Christmas cookies would be fun."

Eiji smirked as he retuned to cutting out shapes and placing them on the cookie sheets. "Can you tell that I've never done this Christmas thing before?"

"A little bit yes." Sakura admitted. "Your whole reluctance to join the SGS Christmas party sort of gave it away."

"I only didn't want to be forced into being Masumi's secret Santa." Eiji muttered. "Because the only thing he really needs is a set of braces.

She giggled at that, pausing in her dough rolling to cover her mouth with flour covered hand. "You didn't have to get him braces, you know."

"Please." Eiji replied. "Have you seen his teeth? You weren't at the SGS dentist with us last week. The dentist was CRINGING!"

Sakura began to laugh at the mock drama in her boyfriend's voice. "Oh, come now, Masumi's teeth aren't all that bad…at least he has them all to speak of."

Eiji nodded as he finished filling one sheet with cookies. "This is true." He paused to give Sakura a seductive smirk, but then he paused to sigh. "I wish Father could be here to see this. We never really celebrated Christmas together while he was alive. If he was alive, I would give him the best Christmas gift he could ever hope for."

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked, making sure to hang onto every word. Eiji didn't talk about his father much, even to her.

"Gai's head." Eiji replied "Father would be so happy to see that I've killed Gai." Eiji paused to rub his eyes, for it looked like he was bout to cry. "I wish he could have seen. He'd be so proud."

"I'm sure he was very proud of you, wherever he is." Sakura said, putting down the rolling pin. "He'd have been so proud of you when you handled Ouga after not battling Ashu for so long."

"Yeah, Ouga was a bit of a wake up call. I'd grown used to my BoukenSilver powers." He said. "Ouga forced me to be what I was before I was BoukenSilver: An Ashu Watcher and in a way, I made peace with that part of my life." He smirked at Sakura. "Although, I do miss wearing Father's coat, sometimes."

Sakura laughed and then she noticed that Eiji's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "What's wrong?"

"You know, the whole time I was in that alternate dimension, I was thinking about home and the road I'd have to take to get back to my real home."

"The road back to your real home?" Sakura echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that home Natsuki, Akashi and Souta visited isn't really my home. It may have my name on it and I may have memories there but it's not my real home." He replied. "I wanted to take the road home, but that road didn't lead to my family's home. That home's not my real home anymore."

"Then, what IS your real home?"

Eiji paused and looked into Sakura's eyes. "My real home is with you, Sakura. This is also why as long as I have you, I will always have wonderful holidays."

Sakura looked ready to cry, and Eiji laughed. "Oh, Sakura…" he murmured before pressing his lips to hers, tasting the sweetness of Christmas cookies on her lips, which only enhanced Sakura's natural sweetness.

She giggled. "Are you saying that to sneak a cookie or two?"

"You taste like cookies, so I guess you've been sneaking!" Eiji announced, kissing her more, pressing her against the fridge. She giggled more and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The couple was so engrossed in their kissing that they didn't notice Satoru at the kitchen door, watching them…and he didn't look too happy about it.

_To be continued…_


	21. Sakura's Perfect Christmas

Title: "Sakura's Perfect Christmas"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #22 "cradle"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Cinderella (The Disney Version) song "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing.

Summary: Sakura's perfect Christmas involves her daughter, her husband and a good dose of Christmas Spirit

Spoilers; No spoilers here unless you haven't read "Expecting Expectations"

The Takaoka home was decorated with Christmas lights and a big tree was sitting in a corner of the living room. Meanwhile, Sakura, now pregnant with her second child was baking Christmas cookies with her 4 year old, Kei.

"Mommy, did Uncle Satoru really meet Santa Claus when you were Boukenger?" Kei asked as she carefully cut out Christmas shapes in the dough with a cookie cutter.

"Well, yes, that's what he says. She called herself Eve." Sakura giggled at the memory. "Apparently Gaja took her Precious Golem and she enlisted Chiefu to get it back. We teased him about it endlessly for weeks. But for some reason, every Christmas after that, he's always gotten the best presents. Maybe it's Eve's way of thanking him."

"Do you think Santa will bring me good presents this year?" Kei asked. "I've been a good Precious hunter all year long. I did help you and Daddy recover the Head of Medusa."

Sakura gave her daughter a look as she put cookies in the oven. "Which I still say was a silly thing to do."

Kei giggled. "Yes, Mommy but I did help. You always said it's good to help."

Sakura sighed. For a four year old, Kei was incredibly smart. "That's true and you helping me and Daddy with Precious hunting is a big help….dangerous as all get out, but a help."

Kei giggled and carefully placed some more cookies on the second cookie sheet. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mommy?"

"What is it Kei?" Sakura asked as she took out a batch of freshly baked sugar cookies for cooling.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Kei sounded sad. "I thought he would be home for Christmas."

Sakura sighed and stole a glance at the picture of her, Eiji and Kei at Christmas with Masumi, Natsuki and their daughter Rin the previous year that hung over next to the kitchen door. Eiji was not with them at the moment. Apparently, there were still some Ashu active, but they weren't in Japan. They were in China and so, Eiji had taken it upon himself to go there and do what he was born to do.

He'd been gone for nearly two months, but he'd promised that he'd be home for Christmas.

"Honestly, sweetheart, I don't know when Daddy will be home. He did promise that he'd be home for Christmas and your father has never broken a promise to me." Sakura sounded less sad than she actually was.

"Oh." Kei replied. "Well, I hope Daddy will come back from China real soon so he can celebrate Christmas with us! I can't wait for him to see the pictures I made for the new baby!"

Sakura wiped her eyes, determined not to let her daughter see her cry. "I'm sure that Daddy will be home soon. So don't worry, okay, sweetie?"

Kei nodded. "Okay!"

The former BoukenPink smiled sadly at her daughter's hopefulness, absently rubbing her hand over the gentle swell of her stomach. _You hear that, Eiji. _She thought. _Come home soon._

_Two Days Later…Christmas Eve_

Sakura was cradling her daughter as much as she could at the moment, reading to her "The Night Before Christmas".

"But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.'" She finished, closing the book. "All right, now Kei. Time for bed. Remember, Eve is going to come tonight and she won't come if you're not sleeping."

"Will Eve bring Daddy?" Kei asked as she got into her bed.

"I hope so." Sakura murmured as she tucked her daughter into bed and kissed her good night. "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mommy!" Kei as she fell asleep.

Sakura sighed and turned out the light, leaving the room, wandering down to the living room to put out the presents for Kei, softly singing to herself.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes…when you're fast asleep…in dreams you will loose your heartaches…whatever you wish for you keep…"

Surprisingly, when she got downstairs, Kei's gifts were already laid out and the cookies and milk were gone. "Eve showed up already?" she asked herself, rubbing her stomach.

Suddenly, a noise from the kitchen, caused Sakura to go into the nearby closet and pull out one of her machine guns. She cocked it and slowly went into the kitchen.

Much to her shock, Eve was there…with Eiji.

"Hello, Sakura!" Eve said, waving to Sakura. "I brought your Christmas present!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Eiji! You're back!"

Eiji chuckled. "I did promise."

Sakura dropped her gun and ran to embrace her husband. "Oh my gosh!"

"Oh, Sakura I missed you!" Eiji cried. "And I missed Kei."

She was ready to cry. "This is the best Christmas present ever…I have my daughter, our soon to be son and my husband….oops."

Eiji's eyes widened. "Our what?"

Sakura giggled. "I wanted to it to be your Christmas present but, yes…we're having a son."

Eiji hugged Sakura tightly to him, trying very hard not to sob.

Eve giggled. "I guess my work here is done." She said as she left out of sight. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"


	22. Red With Envy

Title: "Red With Envy"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #19 "red"

Disclaimer: Boukenger doesn't belong to me and neither does the song "My Will" by dream (if that sounds familiar, it's because it was the first ending theme to the anime "Inuyasha").

Summary: Satoru finds out what the rest of the Boukenger have been hiding from him: Sakura and Eiji's love affair. And he's not too happy about it.

Spoilers: my fic "Christmas Cookie Kisses"

_There are things I surely want to show you,_

_And so many words I want you to hear,_

_I wanted to see every smile, and tear-stained face,_

_I'll stop my waiting_

_I'll grab the chance_

_I think of you,_

_And I feel like that alone,_

_Makes my heart stronger._

_Fleeting memories_

_I always hope will_

_Reach you…_

_Fleeting memories,_

_A distant voice that can't reach you,_

_Although someday,_

_It surely will._

If someone had told Satoru Akashi that he would one day find Sakura Nishihori in the arms of Eiji Takaoka, he'd have laughed it off and called for the doctors in the white coats..

But now, he was standing there, in the door of the SGS kitchen, watching Sakura and Eiji kissing against the industrial sized fridge. And he was jealous.

Satoru Akashi was jealous of Eiji Takaoka for he had the woman that Satoru had been secretly coveting. Satoru had never made a move on Sakura out of respect for her and he'd kept his emotions an utmost secret.

But this…he couldn't bare to look at this. Sakura was kissing Eiji!

Sakura giggled as she broke away from Eiji put on some oven mitts to remove a sheet of cookies from the oven.

Eiji seemed intent on getting some more cookies or stealing another kiss and so he bent over her, kissing her neck, causing her to laugh for his hair tickled her neck.

The feeling was foreign to him. He wasn't used to being jealous of people, but watching those two was making the feeling bubble up inside of him.

They looked so comfortable around each other, so happy. They looked like a real couple.

And Satoru knew then that he'd lost out on Sakura.

This is what he got for waiting so long to snatch her up.


	23. Perfection

Title: "Perfection"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #24 "Good Night"

Rating (yes this story needs one): R-ish

Disclaimer: GouGou Sentai Boukenger and Namie Amuro's "Four Seasons" don't belong to little old me. If Boukenger belonged to me, well, let's just say that fans would have their way.

Summary: Time with Sakura is absolute perfection.

_When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom_

_In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea_

_The fall wind, and the winter snow_

_With that sigh, I wish to be warmed_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Once again_

_The promise of that only wish_

_Fades away when times passes_

_Can you feel me underneath the skin?_

_If those feelings come back,_

_We'll be alright,_

_If I just believe_

_No matter how far away you are,_

_Stay with me,_

_The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night_

_Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer_

_The fall rain, the winter tears_

_With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,_

_Four seasons with you love_

_In a dream_

_Time flows into my heart,_

_And truthfully,_

_Our everyday is soon a memory,_

_Love and dreams may be things forgotten_

_One day, but , my wish is to be warmed_

_Four seasons with your love,_

_Within my heart _

"Mmmmm…." Sakura half-moaned as she leaned her head back against the soft pillows of her bed, allowing Eiji to cover her neck and shoulders with warm kisses. "God, that feels wonderful."

"Does it?" Eiji murmured as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Well, just to be fair, your skin feels wonderful…so soft and smooth….so warm and fragrant. You smell like roses, tonight. "

If this is what heaven was like, then the Dazzling Adventurer wanted to stay there forever with the Deep Adventurer.

He could spend forever like this, his lips and hands caressing her smooth, warm skin, hearing her make those beautiful cooing noises she made when she was happy and content. It was like the whole world condensed and it became just the two of them.

Eiji loved it best when it was just them. No Akashi deliberately trying to keep them too busy to spend time together (Eiji suspected that he was jealous of his relationship with Sakura), no Souta playing matchmaker, no Natsuki and Masumi trying to outdo them with their own wonderful love story….

It was perfection.

The Dazzling Adventurer's train of thought was broken by the feel of a small hand running across his face and through his hair.

He lifted his head and looked into Sakura's eyes for a moment. She smiled, her eyes taking on that wonderful sparkle as always.

He kissed her then, gathering her into his arms and letting her rest on his chest. "Good night, my Sakura," he murmured, kissing her forehead as sleep pulled him under.

Yes, nights like this were perfection.


	24. Chocolate Kiss

Title: "Chocolate Kiss"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #23 "candy"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and Aqua's "Roses Are Red" don't belong to me. All I own is the plot bunny.

Summary: Sakura just loves sweets.

Spoilers: Task 42

_Sweet from the flowers_

_Honey from the bees_

_I've got a feeling I'm ready to release_

_Roses are red and violets are blue_

_Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you_

_It's invisible_

_But so touchable_

_And I can feel it on my body_

_So emotional_

_I'm on a ride on a ride_

_I'm a passenger_

_I'm a victim of a hot love messenger _

Sakura Nishihori had just one guilty pleasure besides her main squeeze, Eiji Takaoka: sweets. Sakura couldn't help herself when it came to candies, especially if they were chocolate ones.

So, the night after the Boukenger celebrated the end of the Questers, Sakura was taking a little break in her room, happily treating herself to a small bag of Hershey kisses.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Sakura hastily threw the bag under her pillow. No one knew about her love of chocolate and she intended to keep it that way.

Wiping her mouth, Sakura straightened out her clothes and answered the door.

Eiji was there with a bottle of champagne and a bag of Hershey's Kisses with caramel centers. He grinned sheepishly.

"Feel like celebrating some more?" he asked.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow, grinned and yanked Eiji to her, giving him a kiss hot enough to melt the chocolate.

As the door closed behind him, the last coherent thing Eiji said was "Had a little too much candy, did we?"


	25. Imperfect

Title: "Imperfect"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #27 "Overflow"

Disclaimer: Once again. Boukenger and the Utada Hikaru song "Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro" ("When Someone's Wish Comes True") do not belong to me. I make no money off of this.

_ Your happiness, the more I wish for it, the more selfish I become_

_Even so, I want to keep you, wherever it is_

_When someone's wish comes true, that girl will be crying_

_As it is, the door will not make a sound_

_You, whom everyone needs for support, I want to be the only_

_Person who_

_Can heal you by going beyond my patience a little bit more_

If someone asked, Sakura would name every single one of her imperfections in five minutes or less, mood depending.

If someone asked Eiji what Sakura's imperfections were he'd say "None".

In his eyes, Sakura b was /b perfection. There was not a flaw anywhere. When he was met with the typical "Are you serious?" response, he would prattle on about how all of those perceived flaws were just part of her natural charm.

Sakura was flattered when she heard Eiji talk about her like that. It was like he was so full of love and devotion and affection fort her that it filled his heart to overflowing and he had no choice but to let it all out at once. It made her swoon for him and they would spend many a night together after such events.

Sakura had often suspected that this is what love was supposed to be like. She'd found someone who looked passed her perceived faults and saw something else. He saw something special in her and she guessed that he liked what he saw. It didn't matter.

For she too, saw past his flaws. She saw the beauty within. She saw him for more than who he was…and despite the fact that his anger towards Gai and his general "Life screwed me over and I hate it", attitude and his aloofness, she loved it. She loved his kisses, his warm embrace, his tenderness towards her, his unbreakable spirit…she loved it all.

She loved him, not in spite of the Ashu blood in him, but perhaps because of it. For without that Ashu blood, he would not be the man he was. And her certainly wouldn't be the man she loved so much

And when she found herself thinking such things, she would always wonder the same thing: "Why do people put so much emphasis on imperfections when there is someone out there who doesn't care about such things?"


	26. A Storybook Ending

Title: "A Storybook Ending"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #25 "Fence"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon song "Sakura Fubuki" do not belong to me. I'm just a poor college student writing fics for fun.

Spoilers: Tasks 40-42

Summary: With Ouga and the Questers dead and gone, Eiji is free. There's just one thing on his mind: "Now what?" Fortunately, he's got a plan.

_ I'll chase forever_

_Beyond this deep forest_

_I know he's waiting_

_The man who will walk along with me_

_Stop, distant rain_

_I want to see the night sky_

_If I'm here, time will stop_

_I want to stay a young girl_

_There's no such thing as God_

_But I want to believe in something_

_That is what I think_

_On this cloudy moonlit night_

_A cherry blossom snow slows down _

Since the death of his father, Eiji had constructed a fence around his heart and his emotions, only letting maybe one or two out at a time, lest Gai, find him and mess with his head more.

When he met the Boukenger, he let the fence down a little bit more, thinking that he could trust this strange group of people he'd suddenly found himself associating with.

But there was one member of that group, just one, who'd managed to get the fence down completely. He suspected that it was because she'd practically blown the fence off and then calmly let herself into his heart.

Her name was Sakura Nishihori and she was quite possibly the first, if not only person that Eiji actually considered marrying (which was how a marriage was supposed to work anyway, but these days you never knew). He wasn't sure when he'd begun to love her and was equally unsure of when she'd begun to love him, but they'd fallen in love and it was all very wonderful.

But what kept Eiji from thinking of a future with Sakura, from picturing a life with a wife and maybe a child or two was a particular thorn in his side…the reason for the fence around his heart in the first place.

Gai.

The Ashu who'd murdered his father.

There were no words in any language that could accurately describe how much Eiji despised Gai and how much he wanted to see the cruel and merciless Ashu-turned Quester dead…or how much he wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blow.

Until Gai was defeated in some fashion that Eiji found satisfactory, he would never allow thoughts of a future to enter his head..

Although that didn't stop him from going out to a local jewelry shop and ordering a custom made engagement ring of silver with a beautiful diamond in it. On it, he'd had inscribed a few symbols used in the sealing of Ashu that he'd used, to remind her of who gave it to her.

He promised himself that if Sakura never left him, saw him through this, and that if she was still right there, by his side when Gai finally kicked the bucket, he would ask her to be his wife. He didn't care what it took. Eiji Takaoka would have Sakura Nishihori as his wife.

And the day that happened, the day that Gai was defeated finally came. After battling Ouga and defeating him with help from his mother, he helped the Boukengers put an end to the Questers.

And the Boukenger spent the better part of the rest of the day celebrating. Someone even went out for cake.

Midway through the celebration, Eiji pulled out the box with the ring for Sakura in it and looked at it before looking at her.

Sakura took one look at him and her eyes widened. Clearly she was panicking. He really didn't want to have to reveal their relationship to Satoru like this, but he promised himself. The time was right. He had to ask…he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it if she said no, but…

The room around them went silent as Eiji approached Sakura, looked into her eyes and then, got down on one knee.

"Sakura….this really isn't how I pictured this, but I suppose I'd rather be dirty than blood covered. "

Sakura began to quietly cry, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Not too long ago, I promised myself that I would marry you when Gai was defeated and now that he is well…" He paused, wishing that he'd written something more for this. "Sakura Nishihori, will you marry me?"

Apparently, the love in his eyes and in his words had moved the normally stoic Deep Adventurer to a full blown sob-fest and tears were flooding down her cheeks. She was openly sobbing when Eiji presented her with the ring.

He was sniffling himself and rubbing his eyes. "Are you going to answer me or just leave me this way, Nishihori-san?" The Dazzling Adveturer asked.

Unable to force words out, Sakura nodded wildly, throwing her arms around his neck.

_I think that's a yes. _ Eiji thought as he managed to slip the ring on her finger.

He'd done it. Not only had he defeated his enemy, he'd gotten the girl. It was the perfect storybook ending.

Not bad for an unconventional prince.


	27. Wishing

Title: "Wishing"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme #26 "If Only I Could Make You Mine"

Disclaimer: Boukenger belongs to Toei of Japan and the lyrics to the song "Dearest" belong to Ayumi Hamasaki. I make no money off this.

Summary: Eiji wishes he could be the one Sakura adored.

_How I wish everything but_

_That which is truly precious_

_Would cease to be,_

_Because reality is just merciless_

_At times like that,_

_I'd always close my eyes_

_And you're there, smiling_

_Ah, in time, until I reach_

_A day of eternal sleep  
I hope that your smiling face_

_Will be there._

_I wonder if we're all so sad_

_Although life begins to forget..._

_For that which should be loved,_

_For that which gives love,_

_I'll do what I can._

_Ah, that time we met_

_Everything was awkward_

_It took a long time to get here didn't it?_

_We hurt each other, didn't we_

Takaoka Eiji would die of humiliation before admitting his secret love for the beautiful sub-Chief, Nishihori Sakura. He'd admired her since the moment they met and all he could think about when he was in her presence was holding her, kissing her and being the prince she said she would snag.

But she was clearly in love with someone else. Someone much more professional and refined than Eiji.

That someone was Satoru Akashi.

Sakura hid it really well, but he could tell that she loved Satoru. She looked at him adoringly, she talked to him…she looked to him for guidance. Eiji could tell that Sakura wanted Satoru to be the prince she was after.

And Satoru, much to Eiji's dismay, was beginning to notice back. They were often seen having some private, chiefs only council in the salon, usually very close together. One day, Eiji witnessed them actually sharing a tentative kiss and then a deeper one and then his heart almost broke.

That was the first time he saw them kiss. They were very private about their relationship, so private, that in fact, only Eiji knew anything about it. He was trained to notice things that other people missed, after all.

Eiji saw the passion they put into their kisses, like every single one was going to be their last and he wished was in Satoru's shoes more than ever.

It was like a train wreck, watching those two. He shouldn't watch, but he couldn't help himself. He had to watch for otherwise, his heart wouldn't accept the inevitable.

And sometimes, when he looked at Sakura, all he could think was

"If only I could make you mine…"


	28. The Takaokas

Title: "The Takaokas"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #28 "Wada Calcium CD3"

Disclaimer: GouGou Sentai Boukenger and the Utada Hikaru song. "Colors" belong to their respective Japanese owners. I'm just using it for my own pleasure.

_ The mirror reflects the illusion in my soul_

_And before I'm aware of it, I'm quickly lifted_

_Where can we go and can we break apart?_

_The sign of my incomplete wish is entirely gray_

_Flickering flames paint my dreams tonight_

_Your brush isn't dried up yet?_

_You'll be able to see the blue sky if you open up your blue umbrella_

_Is that no good enough? The canvas is yours_

_I'll surrender to time and hold the white flag overhead_

_Now I'm like a matador, enticing you with crimson_

_Color after color fades under the fluorescent lights_

_I met you on the black and white chessboard_

_When I lost my way that time, I leaned close to you_

_Ever since that month I've wondered if you even remember it_

_Simply watching the orange color of the setting sun with you makes me happy_

_Your mouth was the origin of catastrophe_

_Black clothes are only worn when praying for the deceased_

_Crimson is intentionally left behind by the mark of rouge_

_You say that there are no more dreams to paint within myself_

_But how many times must I fill this canvas?_

_I'll surrender to time and hold the white flag overhead_

_Now I am the color that you do not know_

Sakura Nishihori was 22 when she met Eiji Takaoka,, at 23 she was his wife and six months after their marriage, the couple welcomed their first child, a daughter named Kei. At 27, Sakura became pregnant again and they welcomed a son.

Their son actually remained unnamed for 3 days while they fought over what to name him.

Finally, Eiji asked if Sakura would mind if they named their son after the only family Eiji had ever really known.

"Let's name him after my father." Eiji suggested. "Would you mind that?"

Knowing how important it was to Eiji to honor his father's memory, Sakura had agreed and their son was named Kando Takaoka.

Kando was now 2 weeks old and he slept in a blue bassinet next to Sakura and Eiji's bed in Eiji's family home. It felt more like a home to Sakura than her family's home or SGS ever had. And now, it was filled with love and happiness and children, for Kei was now four and often running around with Masumi and Natsuki's 3 year old, Rin.

One morning, Sakura woke up to nurse her son, who had a tendency to cry pretty shrilly and she found Kando in the arms of his father, who was quietly nursing him with a bottle.

It amazed Sakura how much their son resembled his father. Kando had all of Eiji's defining facial features (strong jaw, defined cheekbones, dark eyes) and from the looks of things, he had Eiji's hazelnut hair, defining white streak and all.

"He's beautiful, you know." Sakura said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I think he'll grow up to look just like you."

Eiji chuckled as he gently placed the bottle down and burped Kando, cradling his tiny son in his arms. "Hopefully, I can give him more than what my father gave me. I can give my son the world now. I can tell him that he can be anything he wants….something Father never told me." He smiled affectionately at the small blue bundle. "You hear that, Kando….you can do anything now"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Eiji…" She shook her head, remembering that Eiji wanted to be a good father to his two children, and he didn't have much skills to go on. Neither did she, for that matter, so she had no room to remind her husband of such things.

Sighing, Sakura padded into the bathroom and fed herself some vitamins and some Wada Calcium CD3. She hadn't eaten a lot of fish while she was pregnant, so she'd supplemented the loss with vitamins. When she emerged again, she found herself facing her large bed, which now held Eiji, Kando and the four-year-old Kei, who resembled a smaller version of Sakura, with the exception of a white streak in her midnight black hair.

Her happy family. Seeing them made Sakura's heart warm.

Without thinking, she climbed into bed next to her husband and kissed his cheek.

They were a family and it was more than she'd ever hoped for.


	29. Open Ocean

Title: "Open Ocean"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Theme: #29 "the sound of waves"

Disclaimer: Boukenger and the song "Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute" aren't mind. The song comes from the Sailor Moon anime. And I'm borrowing for my own pleasure.

Summary: Leave it to Sakura to mix business with pleasure.

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_I'm just all alone now_

_Lonely lonely heart_

_All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always_

_Dreaming it by myself_

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart  But I know that someday it will come_

_While I'm being held in your strong arms_

_Wanting to be together with you... _

The sound of waves crashing against Marine was quite soothing to Eiji's ears. He'd always loved being near the ocean. He liked it more when Sakura was with him.

The couple, sans their SGS jackets, was lying on the top of Marine, letting the sunshine warm them.

"Mmmm….this is so very, very nice." Sakura murmured as she rolled over on her back. "Isn't this nice. You me, the open ocean and not a single person in sight. This is perfect."

Actually to him, perfect was seeing Sakura in her little tan skirt and white top. She'd taken her boots off and he had an unrestricted view of those gorgeous legs of hers.

"I can think of things more perfect than this." Eiji murmured, pulling Sakura down to him and kissing her softly. "I'm with you and that's perfect enough for me."

She laughed as they kissed, Marine's movements on the surface making them bob up and down.

"I love being with you…you make me feel…free." She murmured, resting her head against his body. "I don't have to be the stoic Sub chief when I'm with you. I can be a free woman."

"You don't have to change just for me." He said, rubbing his thumbs across her smooth cheek. "I like you the way you are." He smiled at her, admiring how radiant she looked in the afternoon sunshine. For a moment, his dark eyes drifted to the ring on her finger and he smiled. "Although, if you must know, you make me feel free, too."

Sakura giggled. "Then we can be free together." The Deep Adventurer announced. "Would you like that?"

The Dazzling Adventurer chuckled. "We are getting married, aren't we?"


	30. A True Storybook Ending

Title: "A True Storybook Ending"

Author: Trinity-chan

Pairing: Sakura Nishihori & Eiji Takaoka

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger  
Theme: #30 "kiss"

Disclaimer: For the last time, Boukenger is not mine and neither is this Ayumi Hamasaki song "Carols" isn't mine.

Summary: FINALLY THE LAST FIC…..Sakura and Eiji (finally) get married. Enough said.  
Author's notes: This fic will probably be the shortest, as I'll skip the details and get right to the meat.

_Do you remember the first day we met even now?_

_You looked abashed, hanging your head_

_And turning your eyes away_

_I wonder when such a manner became so dear to me_

_It makes me feel a little nostalgic_

_Don't you feel so?_

_Many seasons have passed by_

_With quick steps since then_

_When the white snow colors the city_

_Let me stay by your side_

_Though I may bother you_

_Again and again_

_We talked overnight about our future and the moments_

_I felt they were so dazzling_

_And precious_

_Tears welled up in my eyes_

_When I thought it would be nice_

_That I could forgive my past some day_

_When the white snow melts_

_And the city becomes vivid and colorful_

_I like to keep you closest  
To my heart_

_They days we couldn't understand each other and parted_

_The days of tears, the days of smiling faces_

_Whatever may happen and whatever mood you may be in_

_I'll always accept you _

In Eiji's eyes, Sakura had never looked more beautiful than she did as she made her way down the aisle to where he stood waiting for her. Her gown was a beautiful pale ivory color accented with lace and pearls hung around her neck. Her face was partially obscured by a thin veil, but there was a lovely smile on it. She seemed to simply glow in the candlelight of the Takaoka home's front room, where the couple was going to be wed.

His heart swelled at the sight of her walking towards him. He couldn't believe this day was here. He was marrying the love of his life!

….although he was pretty sure he could have picked a better day than New Year's Eve, but Sakura's pregnancy complicated things. He'd have married her anyway, but they were pressed for time.

He sighed and looked at the rings in his pocket. He felt secure in his decision.

Sakura hoped that there weren't too many butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to Eiji's side. She hoped he couldn't tell that she was nervous as hell, but then again, that might be because of the baby and not because of her.

She sighed. She was happy though. She was marrying her soulmate, after all and that was enough for her.

When Sakura reached Eiji's side, they turned to face each other, ignoring the words of Minister Souta as he walked them through the ceremony, pausing in their gazing to answer him every now and then. They did a pretty good job of keeping it together, right up until Souta asked them to recite the vows they'd written for the occasion.

"Sakura, I lived my whole life with one goal in mind. I wanted to defeat the Ashu. I never gave a thought about a future, especially a wife. And then, I met you and you turned my whole world upside down. I liked it. The day you went Amazon for me was the day I fell for you. You are the single most unique woman I have ever and will ever possibly know and I consider myself the luckiest man in the world because I have you. I promise you that I will love you from now until the day I take my last breath and I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Sakura sniffled at this and she had to take a few deep breaths before she could speak. "You are possibly the most unusual prince a girl could hope for. And you may be unusual, but that is why I love you. You are like no one I've ever known and I hope that every day with you will be as wonderful as every day I've spent with you already. Eiji, you complete me."

After the vows, came the rings and Sakura's eyes became even tearier as Eiji slid the silver band on her hand and kissed it gently. Her hands were shaking as she slipped his band on his larger hand and she began to openly cry.

Souta shot a glance at the sobbing Natsuki, the empathetic Masumi and the stoic Satoru before smiling at the happy couple.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wi…."

The clock struck midnight then and Sakura and Eiji kissed just as the others jumped up, shouting "Happy new year!"

Sakura and Eiji looked into each other's eyes for a moment and murmured. "Happy New Year" before sharing another kiss.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
